


A Lover Reclaimed

by LadyChef



Series: James and David [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe Spectre, Anger, Angst, Cheating, Children., Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Guns, Jealousy, Love, M/M, More angst, Pain, Sex, Spectre - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Travel, Violence, harm to child but nothing crazy, hint of danger, ill do more later, perhaps cheating, possible kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q are living a normal life. till a new man comes and challenges all they believe in and the love they  have in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet on this one.. next one will be longer.

Q walked into the suite at the Dorchester and was amazed. The bellman put down the small overnight bags then quietly left, having already been tipped. He glanced back down at the note in his hands and smiled. 

David...all is set, you just relax and enjoy. I will be there soon. Do not answer any calls from six. This is our four days to be pampered and enjoy ourselves, the children are fine and being watched, so no phone calls. See you soon love. J.

Q took off his coat and walked over the window. He glanced down at the hotel brochure and read that he was staying in the Terrace Suite. Putting his coat over a chair he walked out to the terrace and took in the view of Hyde Park. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, he really did feel the tension leaving his body. A smile came to his lips when he felt muscled arms wrap around his slender torso and soft lips against his neck.  
“I do love it when you are relaxed.” Q turned around and kissed James gently then opened his hazel eyes.  
“I do love it when you hold me James.” He felt the heat rise in his body whenever Q said his name in his posh voice sensually. James kissed him again then placed soft kisses down his jawline, grinning when he felt the start of stubble.  
Q gasps lightly when James finds that one spot to kiss and bite, it sends shivers through him. He felt those shivers go through his husband and pounced on it. Pulling Q closer; he slid his large hands down his slender back to those hips and tugged his love tight against him so he could feel how aroused he was. 

James lifted his face back up and looked at him. The sun was going down and his features were partially shaded. His fingers tenderly touch his face then down his chin and neck. Q's lips parted and a soft sigh escaped, he slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Just us...a large bed and couch, room service, whatever shall we be doing?” Q said coyly. James gave him a wolfish grin and a raised golden eyebrow.  
“Oh...my dear; beautiful David. I plan on romancing you and loving on you so much you will be sick of me.” James said as he kissed up that slender neck. Q laughed melodically.  
“Never, I could never get sick of you, but I do hope that I will at least be a bit sore when I leave this hotel room.” James laughed softly and tugged his husband into the bedroom.  
He quickly left Q there and ran over to the door to put the do not disturb sign on the door. Q took the phone in the room off the hook, then began to undress. The retired agent watching the children knows what to do in case of an emergency. She had his mobile number plus James'.  
Q stood naked by the window, looking outside when James returned to the room. Undoing his tie, he watched Q. To James it looked like a painting, his husband looked so beautiful to him. The reddish purple sky illuminated his husbands lithe form.  
Naked; James walked over to Q and pulled him back against his chest. Placing kisses along his shoulder up to his ear, whispering.  
“I love you David; you make me so happy.” Quietly said in his ear; even though they were alone, James made it even more intimate by whispering those words. Q trembled and slowly turned around. Tears in his eyes, he bit his lip and looked at his husband.  
“I love you James, you always make me feel so loved. I try to show you as much as you show me. I do hope you know how much I love you...I just.” James put a finger to his lips quieting him. He grasp his hand and lead him over to the bed and sat him down. James knelt down in front of him, holding his hands. 

“David...I know how much you love me, you show me every day. You stayed with me through everything. You gave me a family; you gave me your heart, and your body. I don't need you to shower me with words, your actions show me.” Q let the tears fall as James spoke, scarred fingers wiped away the tears. 

“I'm sorry James, I just wish I was as good at words as you were.” Q sniffed, looking down at their joined hands. James lifted their hands up and kissed each knuckle of Q's fingers.  
“You don't needs words David...I can see it in your eyes, your face. When you smile at me, when you are angry at me when I'm being reckless. That is love, David.  
James leaned up and pulled Q into his arms and kissed him passionately. He did his best to get as close as possible to him. Q clung to him; pulling him to the bed. Their kisses turned tender, fingers touching along curves of flesh. There were moans and soft sighs, sweat clinging to writhing flesh. 

They spent the rest of their time in the hotel room loving on each other, talking and discovering new things as well as going over what they already knew. The day to come home was soon upon them. 

As soon as they walked in the door the children were upon them as well as Harry the dog. Daniel now a toddler was wobbling but walking as fast as his chubby legs would allow him. Wills was behind him to catch him, just in case he fell. 

“Daddy...Daaadddies!” Both of them chanted, Q put down his small bag and picked up Daniel then kissed him. James got Wills and picked him up and gave him a large hug.  
“What did you bring us?” Wills said, as he went over to Q once James put him down. Q handed over Daniel to James and knelt down in front of his son and pulled a small word puzzle book from his pocket and told him his other gift would be after dinner. James, still holding Daniel spoke quietly to the sitter as she was gathering her things. 

They sat enjoying a dinner of Thai that Q had ordered. James looked over at Q then Wills, as he ate some of his noodles. 

“Wills...tell me something?” He saw the child stop eating and slowly swallow. Q looked up from helping Daniel eat to look at both of them. He knew that tone in James' voice.

“Um...yes Daddy J.” The boy put his hands in his lap. James turned those blue eyes of his at the boy, his own hands steepled.  
“Why did Ms. Devon have to search for over 30 minutes to find you and Daniel earlier yesterday? She told me she almost called the police till she heard you giggle.” Wills had bowed his head by the end of his statement. Q whipped his head over to look at his son with a stern look on his face.  
“You deliberately upset Ms. Devon?..Wills did I not discuss with you about our jobs and what that means?” Wills hiccuped as he fought to cry. 

“I was just joking, I didn't mean to upset her.” Daniel sensing the mood began crying. James got up and took the child upstairs to bathe him. Q held out his hand to Wills.  
“I think you need to give me back the puzzle book till you have earned it.” Wills bit his lip as the tears fell and handed back the small book of word puzzles to his father.  
“Now I want you to upstairs to your room and get ready for bed. Tomorrow you will write a note to Ms. Devon apologizing.” The child got up then pushed his chair and headed upstairs.  
“Yes sir.” Q leaned back in his seat and just imagined what had gone through her mind as she looked for the children. Kidnapping, or accident, it was a wonder she didn't ring them. 

James put Daniel down in his bed then kissed him goodnight. He went into Wills room and sat on his bed, the boy was facing the wall quietly crying. James turned him and lifted him up to hug him. 

“You're going to send me back aren't you, back to the orphanage...I'm sorry, please don't send me back!” Wills was crying and pleading, James just hugged and kissed him, softly shushing him.  
“No love, we wont send you back there, we love you. You're our son and belong with us. We are just upset that you worried Ms. Devon is all. She probably thought you two had been kidnapped. Remember what we told you about that. Your Father and I have a particularly unsafe jobs where people get mad at us and might try to hurt you to hurt us.” He set Wills against his headboard and helped dry his tears. 

“Now listen to me...we are never sending you back to the orphanage. You belong here with us always. No matter what, we are your family and we love you. Even is you became an enemy of England, we will always love you William. Now I think that you cannot go out and play for at least four days as punishment. Alright?” The boy nodded then reached up and hugged him. James held the child. Q heard from the hallway but decided that James had handled it well. He went back downstairs to clean up. 

James joined him after settling Wills back into bed, he moved up behind Q and wrapped him up in his arms.  
“Well, there goes the bliss of the weekend.” Q leaned back into his arms.  
“Oh, I don't think so...I believe its not officially over till tomorrow morning.” James perked and turned Q around to face him. Q was grinning as he reached down and cupped his husband through his jeans. James growled and picked him up and put him over his shoulder, then took the stairs to their bedroom.  
“James...put me down, I command you as your Quartermaster.” Q laughed as he was carried upstairs, gripping his ass. 

James kissed Q as the car approached to take him to Six. Q waved goodbye then got in. James went to fetch the children from bed. Having decided to retire from field work so that he could see his children grow and keep loving Q deep into the mattress. He woke Wills and picked him up out of the bed and hugged him then set him on his way to the bathroom. When he entered Daniels' room, he found him standing up in his crib and smiling.  
“Well, you are ready for the world.” The boy began saying dada out loud. James picked him up and hugged him then took him to the restroom and got him ready for the day. 

James set Wills off to school with the a neighbors kids whose mother was taking him. James sat out on the front steps with Daniel, when he noticed a large moving truck pull up across the street then a very nice BMW come up behind it and park. The movers opened up the back of the truck as the man exited his nice car. He was tall and had dark hair cut short, James couldn't see his eyes because he wore sunglasses. Daniel decided to speak up then and wave.

“Hi..bye...hi!”Daniel said loudly as he waved his little hands. The man smiled and said Hello. He waves to Daniel as he walked over to he and James.  
“Hello, I am Marcus Andrews. He offered his hand to James. Picking up Daniel, he then offered his hand to Marcus.  
“James Bond, and this is Daniel.” He smiled at his son when the boy squealed and clapped.  
“Fine looking boy you have!” He smiled at Daniel then was shocked when the boy launched himself into his arms. Thankfully Marcus caught him in time.  
“You're from America?” James asked because of his accent. Marcus nodded when he handed Daniel back to him.  
“Yes finished my residency in Pediatrics at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore. I've wanted to live here since I was a child. I am a complete anglophile. They both laughed which caused Daniel to laugh and clap his hands. 

One of the movers waved to him, so Marcus told them goodbye and ran across the street. James watched him leave and softly told Daniel.  
“He is quite handsome, but you my son...are beautiful!” He raised him up high and moved around in a circle. The child laughed and squealed. 

They didn't notice Marcus watching them, a large smile on his face. 

 

James had Wills doing his homework at the dining table while Daniel was in a high chair that James had placed in the kitchen while he fixed dinner. Q walked in and set his satchel down and put his coat on the peg. Wills greeted him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Daniel began saying dada really loud when he walked into the kitchen. James turned and smiled, as Q picked up the boy. James walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips, Q let it linger a bit which sent a fire through James. He placed a hand on his cheek then winked and went back to the food.  
Q with Daniel in one arm, pulled the high chair into the dining area and placed Daniel in it then sat down . 

“Wills; put that away for now, it's time for dinner.” The boy did as told then went and washed his hands. When he returned and sat down, James brought out their plates and a bowl for Daniel full of vegetables and rice with just a few strips of chicken. Everyone else using plates. 

Once the children had their milk, James pours Q and himself some wine.  
“James, they were wondering at work if you would like to give a demonstration on...shall we say, extracting information from undesirables?” Q asked before taking a bite of his meal of Sichuan chicken that James had prepared. He looked over at Q with a raised golden brow chuckling. 

“Undesirables?” He laughed again when Q rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards Wills. He wiped his mouth then took a sip of wine before answering.  
“Yes, well. Would next Monday be alright, say around 10am. You know after Wills is at school I can bring down Daniel and just leave him in the day care.” Q nodded then scolded Daniel as he was scooping his rice out and dropping it on Q's trousers. 

“Bloody hell, these are new.” Q said before realizing that he had cursed in front of the children. Wills had quickly glanced up as well as James, Daniel sensing something was wrong began to cry. Q frowned, he picked up Daniel and hugged him.  
“Shhhshhh, father is sorry love. He is just a big meanie.” Q carried him off to be cleaned up. James pointed to Wills plate for him to finish. He glanced out the window and saw the new neighbor carrying things into his home from his car. He noticed that Marcus was well muscled and that his clothing fit him well, almost too well, figuring he probably had them tailored. Wills finished with his food asked to be excused to finish his math. James nodded, telling him to take his plate to the kitchen. 

When he turned back to the window, his neighbor was already inside. Shaking his head he wondered what the hell he was doing staring at them man, when he had it so good where he was. Mumbling to himself about reigning it in and think about who you have. He began cleaning up.

He put Q's plate and Daniels bowl in the oven, while he cleaned up everything else. Q came up behind his husband and slid his arms around his muscled stomach.  
James smiled and turned around in his arms and gave him a long kiss. Lips parted just enough for them to touch tongues. Q deepened the kiss and slid his hands up and under his husbands shirt to feel the muscle and scars. Eliciting a moan from James, who pulled him closer. Just when it was about to get heated, Daniel started crying again and Wills walked into the kitchen say that the boy was trying to climb out of his high chair. Breaking their hot kiss, James tells him to stop Daniel and calm him down, then rests his forehead to Q's.  
“Once they are asleep, it is our time alone. I don't care if there is crying. I want my husband.” James said softly for only Q to hear. He smiled and nodded, then kissed his cheek and picked up a towel and carried the bowl and plate to the table to feed their child. 

James turned back to the sink and braced his hands on each side and breathed deeply to calm his body. When he glanced up he could see Marcus, he was stretching in front of his home, not wearing a shirt. James could see his muscled chest and that he had tight abs. When he turned to brace against the wall to a few knee bends to loosen up. James saw the large tattoo on his back, it was a naval tattoo. It covered most of his back and shoulders. James couldn't make out the words but he knew a naval one when he saw it. He wanted to know what the words were, and all the details of the tattoo when Q called him and brought him back from his thoughts. He quickly shook his head and told him self again to reign it in. Drying his hands he quickly went back to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Q woke up alone in their bed, his husbands pillow still warm. Putting his glasses on he stumbles a bit to the bathroom. James having loved hard on him the night before, he felt a bit disoriented but in a good way. After washing up and relieving himself he could hear voices downstairs.  
He figured James was feeding the boys breakfast. Q stretched again and walked over the window.  
Peering outside he saw they had a new neighbor. Q was a bit shocked at how young he was and how fit. He watched him planting a few shrubs in his front yard.  
He was wearing a tank top and it showed off how muscled his arms were. Q swallowed and looked away thinking, why was he looking at him when he had a very well muscled man just downstairs.  
Q took a deep breath and rubbed his face and got dressed in some of his sweats and one of his husbands shirts, then headed downstairs. 

“Good morning everyone.” Q said. The boys greeted him first as he walked by and into the kitchen. James turned with two plates of pancakes and smiled at Q. He stepped up to him and kissed his cheek whispering.  
“I see you survived the night David.” His breath warm as he spoke. Q blushed softly and nodded then whispered himself.  
“You felt so good, I never wanted the night to end.” Q was rewarded with a growl and another kiss before he moved to give the children their breakfast. The kettle in that moment began to sing that it was ready. A smile came across his face because James had already had his mug ready with the tea. As he poured, he looked out the window and saw the neighbor again wiping his face with his shirt, showing off his perfect set of abs.  
Q couldn't stop staring till James walked in and stopped him from scalding himself with the hot water he was pouring.  
“David...be careful!” Q startled and put the kettle down. James instantly checked his hand. 

“You almost burned yourself. Are you feeling alright?” Q blinked at him then looked down then back up at his concerned face.  
“Oh...um yes; I am remembering last night. Must have gotten lost in it, thank you!” He picked up a towel and wiped away the tea from around the mug. James smiled and pulled him tight against his chest and gave him a deep hot kiss. Q moaned and clung to his husband. Inside he was chastising himself for lying to James. He broke the kiss when he heard Daniel talking loudly and slapping his hands on his high chair.  
“Mmm, best go check it out.” Q said but James shook his head no. He tapped the end of Q's nose and grinned.  
“No, you fix your tea and relax. I'll handle it...its your day off!” He winked at Q then left to handle the children. He caught Wills feeding some pancake to their dog. Tapping the boy on the head, he told him no.  
“Harry does not eat pancake, it isn't healthy for him. If you are done go fix him a bowl of food then take your plate to the kitchen.”  
“Yes Daddy J.” Wills put his plate in the kitchen then fed the dog. Q walked in and sat down and looked at James.  
“Who is that across the street?” He asked then sipped his tea. James looked up from cleaning Daniels face.

“Oh that is Marcus Andrews, he is from America and is a pediatrician who just finished his residency at Johns Hopkins and said he always wanted to move to the UK.” James went back to tending to their son as Q looked out the large picture window. Q sipped his tea then looked back at James and smiled. He reached out a hand to touch his face.  
James leaned into his touch then kissed his palm, Daniel chose that moment to say bugger. Both men raised their brows, the boy stopped smiling and looked between them then slowly began laughing and clapping his hands. James and Q began laughing as well, Q pointed his finger at the child.  
“Now now Danny, not nice.” he said then looked at James. “Did you teach him that?” He held up his hands and shook his head no. Q's raised brow told him he didn't believe him. James leaned back in his chair and just shook his head chuckling. 

They all spent the day together, most of it in the back yard with the children playing together. Q went out front to check the postbox. He stood on the footway going over the post when he was approached by his new neighbor.  
“Hello, I'm going to assume you are James' husband...My name is Marcus Andrews.” He smiled as Q turned to him. 

Q felt his insides go hot when he turned to face him. The man should be a model he thought. His face was perfect along with the green eyes and dark hair. He found his voice after taking a long swallow.  
“Oh, um yes...right, sorry. My name is Charles...pleasure to meet you.” They shook hands.  
Marcus just smiled at him. Q felt he needed a cold shower.  
“James told me you are from America and Pediatrician?” Q inquired. Marcus stepped a little closer to him. Q could smell his aftershave and something close to musk, he found it a little arousing.  
“Yes...just finished my residency and was headhunted to come work here. Harsh American term for recruited he said with a chuckle.” Q grinned then looked at the house then back to Marcus.  
“What do you do Charles, if its alright for me ask?” Q didn't hear him because he couldn't stop staring at his eyes. He woke out of it as a car went by.  
“Oh yes...I design security programs for a Tech firm.” Marcus seemed impressed. 

Q fumbled the post he was holding in his hands, he watched them flutter to the ground. They both knelt down at the same time almost bumping heads. Their faces barely two inches apart, Q could almost lean in and taste him but quickly came to his senses and stood up, albeit too quickly and got a little dizzy. Marcus quickly stood up and steadied him.  
“Are you alright Charles?” Q nodded then was shocked when he saw James walking towards them. Marcus put on that brilliant smile and offered his hand to James.  
“Good afternoon James, I was just meeting your partner Charles.” James shook his hand then put it on Q's shoulder. Q smiled warmly at his love.  
“Yes, we just got acquainted, if you will excuse me Marcus I want to check on the children.” James leaned and kisses Q's cheek as he walks away.  
“Pleasure to meet you Charles.” Marcus called out to him. Q waves back to him before entering their home. James turns to Marcus and they begin talking about what is going on in the news. Q stood by the window watching them, he let out a breath and shook his head. Mumbling to himself about having a neighbor that handsome would be distracting. He turns and leans against the wall and sighs, his mind going back to seeing Marcus without his shirt. 

Q felt himself go hot as he thought about slowly sliding his tongue around the muscles of his abs. Hearing the door open he quickly shook his head of such thoughts and smiled at James.  
He was quickly put back against the wall as James surprised him with a passionate kiss. Q melted, dropping the post on the hardwood floor as James pushed his body as close to his as possible. They both moaned, their hands sliding under each others shirts. James wedged one leg between Q's legs, so he could grind against his growing bulge. Q danced his tongue with his, long elegant fingers tugging on James' short blonde hair.  
The heat was rising so fast between them that clothes were starting to get tugged off and moans were coming louder and louder till Wills ran into the room crying.  
“Daddy Father...Daddy, Daniel is turning blue.” James instantly went running to the back yard and picked up his son then gently lays his down on the floor. He ripped off the child's shirt and tried to figure out what was going on.  
Q was right behind him then turned to Wills.  
“What happened...hurry, we have to know what started this.” Wills was crying till Q gently shook him.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I gave him a peanut and he started coughing and then he stopped and...and.” James turned to Q.  
“Go get Marcus!” Q nodded and ran out of the house and across the street to his door and began banging on it. He was panicked and breathing hard, they didn't have anything at the house for anaphylactic shock. He started banging again when the door opened. Q frantically told him what was happening, Marcus quickly retrieved his bag that he always kept at home and ran with Q back across the street.  
Kneeling down next to James and Daniel, Marcus opened a epi pen and quickly stabbed it into the child's thigh. Q held Wills next to him as they both let tears fall, James was white with worry. Marcus opened Daniel's mouth and felt around to see if the nut was still in the child's mouth. He pulled out a partial bit and tossed it away. Daniel began crying as his breath came back. Everyone breathed with relief. 

“Charles call for an ambulance!” He nodded and ran off, James looked at Marcus.  
“We didn't know he had an allergy, he is adopted. The orphanage never said and its not in his medical records. We both went over them thoroughly.”  
Marcus shook his head. “More than likely James, they kept it out so that you would adopt. It happens a lot even in the states.  
It wasn't long till the sirens were heard. James told Marcus that he was riding with them. He didn't argue with him, the look James had on his face was enough to tell him that he was more than serious. 

Before James got in he kissed Q and told him to call Mr's Devon and to join him. He kissed him and nodded yes. Both Q and Wills watched them go, the child was still crying. 

He turned and knelt down in front of his son and smiled.  
“You saved him Wills, you saved your brothers life. We never would have known he had the allergy if not for you. It could have happened somewhere where there was no help. So feel proud alright!” He wiped his sons tears away.  
“You are a hero, now lets go make that call.” He picked up Wills despite how large he was and held him tight. The boy hugged his father still crying a little. 

Q arrived after 30 minutes and asked a nurse at the information center. She directed him to the emergency center. He thanked her and walked through the double doors, he finally found James, who was talking to Marcus and another doctor.  
James saw him and reached out his hand, taking his and pulled him closer to the bed so he could see Daniel. The child still looked a bit pale, he was sleeping at the moment.  
“Is he alright?” James nodded then pointed to the two doctors.  
“They have given us a prescription for epinephrine for him, and we have scheduled an appointment to see an allergist to determine if its just peanuts or other things.” Q nodded then looked at the doctors.  
“Should we just decide now that he could be allergic to all nuts and remove them from our home just to be safe?” Q said worriedly. Marcus spoke up first. 

“Yes I think that would be best for now till you see Dr. Benson. She is a really good pediatric allergist. She strictly tends to children, you know just to be safe you should have Wills checked as well. Even though it didn't seem to bother him to have a peanut, he could have other allergies.” They both agreed with him, Q moved closer to Daniel, gently smoothing back his golden hair. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
A nurse arrived and handed over an epi pack for them. Marcus finished writing out the prescriptions and also a card for Dr. Benson to James.  
“Thank you Marcus, you saved our son. Thank god you moved in across the street. I don't know what we would have done...” Marcus stopped him and put a hand on his muscled shoulder.  
“Thank god I was there for you, it was fate I guess. I would like to keep Daniel overnight if alright. I will stay with him. I just want to make sure everything is back to normal.” James agreed then pulled him into a hug.  
“Thank you...My family is everything to me.” Marcus smiled and hugged him back, his eyes going to Q. He watched the man as he touched his son, he noticed how beautiful Q was. He let go of James and stepped away. 

James stood there, his head hung down, as he let the emotions finally release. Q moved to him and gathered him close. He didn't often show such a release, only a few times. They quietly held each other, whispering softly to each other. When they heard sniffling and a soft sob, they both turned and smiled as Daniel began waking up.  
They gathered around him, touching his hands and face. When he began to cry, each of them soothed him quiet by kissing him and softly talking to him. Q looked at James.  
“I want to stay with him tonight.” Q had climb into the bed with the child and was holding him close. The child had his fingers in Q's shirt, clinging to him. Q's voice was concerned, James didn't argue with him. He caressed his son's head tenderly. 

“I think that would be fine David, he might wake up and become upset being in a strange place without one of us with him. I'll go home and see about Wills, and begin throwing things out that contain peanuts or the likes.” He leaned over and kissed him, then rested his forehead to Q's.  
“I love you.” He said. Q repeated the same. They didn't see Marcus by the curtain, he was shocked that James had called him David and not Charles. He figured maybe it was a middle name and shook it off. James got up out of the bed and gathered up the medication and prescription. He smiled at Marcus then headed out. 

“Marcus...I'm staying with Daniel. I don't want him to wake up and be alone.” He could tell that Q was being adamant about it, so he didn't argue. It was over and hour later that a private room was assigned to them both. Marcus walked with Q as they wheeled Daniel to his room. Marcus stood there and watched as Q fussed over the child then settled in the bed next to him, letting the child cling to his father. 

He admired Q, and how much affection he showed his son. It amused him how different they looked. Daniel with his blonde hair and blue eyes the color of the Mediterranean sea and Q with his mass of dark curls and hazel eyes. He found Q to be not only beautiful but alluring and that the children reflected the differences in their fathers.  
Q was dark as James was light. Both of them so attractive that Marcus wondered what each of them would bring to the bedroom. He quickly let those thoughts leave when he saw a beautiful woman arriving, she was stunning with her cocoa color skin and dark eyes, she smiled at Marcus then went inside the room. Marcus decided to leave them, since it looked as if she was a family friend. 

Eve had arrived after she got a call from James explaining why Q wouldn't be available for anything that would come up. She sat with him as Daniel slept.  
“So there was nothing on his records to show an allergy?” She shook her head in disgust when Q told her no.  
“We are having Wills checked as well, just in case.” He said softly. Eve reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing gently. She stayed about two hours then bade him goodnight. Q listened to her heels tap down the hallway then looked down at Daniel. He looked like an angel, those impossible blue eyes, his lips pursed. Q just smoothed back his golden hair to soothe him and to perhaps soothe himself. He sent James a text telling him that he loved him and Wills and he would see them in the morning. Setting his mobile aside he lays back down and snuggles up to his son and falls asleep. 

James was on the couch letting Wills watch a movie because the boy got upset while he was throwing out everything with nuts. When he got the text he smiled and was about to tell Wills when he noticed the child was asleep. Gently he picked up his son and carried him upstairs and settled him in his bed. The boy mumbled his love, James leaned down and kissed his forehead. He stayed till he was sure Wills was asleep then turned off the light, leaving the door open. Harry the dog followed him down the stairs. 

He plopped down on the couch again and looked at the dog. He sat there staring up at James as if he understood what had gone on today. James motioned his head for the dog to come on up. He jumped up on the couch and settled his head on James' lap. Scarred fingers stroked the dogs fur, James and the pooch found it relaxing. 

It was late, around 11pm. Marcus went to Daniels room to check his vitals and too see if he was doing alright. He eased into the room quietly and found them both asleep. He looked over the child as quietly as he could but Q woke.  
“Sorry Charles. I didn't meant to wake you. I just wanted to check his vitals and such.”  
Q sat up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He glanced down at Daniel who was still sleeping. Marcus took the child's blood pressure then, as the boy slowly woke up, Q made sure he was in his sights. The boy smiled when he saw his father but when Marcus tried to check the boy's throat, he began to cry. Q soothed him by kissing his forehead and talking softly to him. 

Marcus finished and wrote everything down. “He seems fine now, I think in the morning you can leave. You have the prescription and I already made the appointment for your first visit with the allergist for Tuesday at ten am.” He said quietly as Daniel was falling back asleep. Q reached over and touched his forearm.  
“Thank you so much, we owe you a huge debt. It was fate you moving in next door.” Q stated softly with a smile. Marcus looked over at Q and found him quite beautiful. He wondered in his head what kind of kisser Q was. The touch on his forearm sent a rush through his body. When Q pulled his hand back, Marcus felt bereft.  
“You don't have to thank me, I'm glad I was there to help you.”

Q lays back down next to Daniel as Marcus stands up and leaves the room. After leaving the room he stopped and walked into a storage closet and tried to calm his body down. Images of having Q in his bed filled his mind, he wondered if Q moans loudly when being loved on or was he quiet. Slowly he grabbed a towel then unzipped his trousers and pulled himself from his pants and began to stroke him cock. He imagined Q reaching for him and digging his nails into his shoulders as he sank himself deep into his body. Marcus bit his lip to muffle his moans. All he thought about was Q and having him. His mind conjured up the image of him coming as he moaned out his name, each hard thrust eliciting a louder moan. Marcus came hard into the towel, biting his arm to keep himself from moaning out loud.  
After cleaning up and tossing the towel into a bin, he zipped up his trousers and leaves the closet trying to shake the images from his mind. 

The next morning James arrived after seeing Wills off to school. When he walked into the room he found Marcus at the foot of the bed smiling as Q fed Daniel some cereal.  
He immediately went over to his son and kissed his forehead then Q's lips. James turned to Marcus.  
“I do hope I can take my family home this morning?” Marcus smiled and nodded his head.  
“Yes...all is well with Daniel. His vitals are normal for a boy his age and we are confident there was no permanent damage.” James thanks him with a handshake.  
Thank you for everything, We, ( he looked at Q then back to Marcus) are completely in your debt for saving our child.” James walked over to Marcus and gave him a hug.  
He relished that hug and felt the heat rise in his body but his eyes were on Q, who was looking at Daniel. When James let go he smiled and said a nurse would be by soon with the release papers and that he would see them soon. James waved then turned back to his family. 

Q was back at work the next day, using his laptop to keep an eye on the nursery as he worked, James was in the training room with new double ohs. He trusted the people keeping an eye on his child but he was still worrying over him because of what happened. The morning they brought Daniel home, both he and James fussed over him. They made double sure there was no more products that contained nuts in the house. Q sat a mopey Wills down and showed him online what happens to those allergic to nuts. He didn't sugar coat it for his son because he knows how smart he is. The boy agreed that not having any of it in the house was best and that he did love his brother more than peanut butter. 

Q had been in charge of the prescriptions and the plan should Daniel be exposed. When he had dropped Daniel off at the daycare, he had to explain what had happened and that Daniel was allergic and that there was to be no nuts in the nursery of any kind. He went over the epi pen with the ladies.  
James came by the nursery to see Daniel and was met with an angry father whose wife worked in human resources.  
“What do you mean I have to change his lunch. I'm not changing his lunch, the boy wanted peanut butter that is what I gave him.” James was ignoring him as he picked up his son and kissed him.  
“Sir we are sorry for the inconvenience but we are concerned with allergies and have decided its in the best interest to just eliminate all products containing nuts.” She said as politely as possible, but the man was having none of it.  
“I personally do not give a shit about some dumb kid who has an allergy, my son doesn't have one and he is the only one eating his lunch!” The man all but yelled at her. James gently sat his son down and proceeded to walk over to him.  
One of the ladies noticed and immediately got on the phone to call Q. The angry man pulled the peanut butter sandwich out of the pack and started towards his son and pulled off a piece for him and was about to offer a piece to another child when James grabbed him. 

“You do not want to do that.” James squeezed the hand that held the sandwich so hard that it all but melted in the mans grip. “Now...you will clean this up and politely take yourself out of this nursery. Do you understand me.” His voice was so quiet but laced with steel that the man began to tremble.  
James didn't let go, his grip got so tight that the man was going down to his knees.  
“You see...it is my son who is allergic, and if you give him that, he may die. And if he dies...you die!” One woman gasped when she heard bones cracking in the mans hand. Q ran in and rushed over to James and in a quiet voice told him to let him go. James turned to him and immediately softened. Elenor, the man's wife ran in breathing hard and shook her head. 

“Henry...seriously!..Do you not remember where I work. For Christs sake, I do think Joseph will live without having peanut butter. I told you this morn that he was not have that here.” She helped him get up, apologizing as she helped him walk by. He was cradling his now broke hand against his chest. James relaxed when Q touched his arm and was given a baby wipe to clean his hand off. 

Q kissed his cheek then went over to Daniel. James washed his hand just in case then went over to him. Q handed Daniel over to James then touched his husbands cheek with his hand. He leaned into it, their eyes meeting.  
“I'm going to take Daniel home, I just need to be near him.” James said as he nuzzled his sons downy head.  
“I understand Love, we had a real scare and I feel the same as you. Tonight I will be home early and we can do a real family night.” Daniel squealed at that moment and caused them both to laugh.  
“Sounds good, use the car service...You cannot trust the tube.” James leaned and kissed him tenderly, Q moaned softly into the kiss that seemed to promise a more exciting night. Someone brought over Daniel's bag then James and Q exited the nursery with him giving another kiss before leaving for home. Q watched them leave then headed back to work thinking about his family. 

 

Q exited the car service and all but ran up the walk to his home. He was excited to be with his family and then have some time alone with James. He entered the house and put down his satchel then his coat. Setting the alarm, he looks around but doesn't find anyone in the living room or in the kitchen. Q looks down at his mobile and doesn't find any missed calls or texts.  
He decides to head about back, pushing the door open he sees James and the children playing on a new swing set. The odor of barbecued filled his nose causing him to smile, when he turned to the grill he was shocked to see Marcus there tending the meat.  
“Charles...you're home. James...Charles is home.” Marcus called out then turned back to Q smiling. Q was puzzled as to why Marcus was calling it home, as if he lived there. He put on a smile when James and the children came to him. Daniel was in his fathers' arms as Wills ran ahead. 

“Father...Father!” Wills yelled out joyfully, he all but ran into Q hugging him. Q laughed and hugged him back. He got a surprise as Daniel launched himself towards him. Quickly he caught his acrobatic son. James leans in and gives him a deep kiss.  
He greeted his family with hugs and kisses then set Daniel down so he could go back playing with is brother and their dog.  
Q pulled James back into the house and shut the door behind them both.  
“Why is Marcus here, I thought we were to have a family night?” Q asked before peeking out the window to see if Marcus was still standing by the grill.  
James put his fingers under his husbands chin and turned him back.  
“David...he came over to check on Daniel, and well...We got to talking about the children and I sort of mentioned that we were going to grill and he got excited and asked if he could cook for us. I couldn't just say no.” He said. 

Q rolled his eyes. “James please, I've heard you say no a million times. I wanted you all to myself tonight. Now we have to entertain him as well.” Rolling his eyes, he yelped when James tugged him tight against his body. He placed his hands on either side of his face then leaned down and kissed him deeply.  
Q all but melted against his body, long fingers gripping his t shirt. Q moaned and deepened the kiss.  
Both of them were lost in their passion when the door opened and Marcus walked in looking for them.  
“Excuse me...I just need, well I need a platter for the meat.” He stated with a cough as he headed towards the kitchen. Q let out a loud sigh as James tsked him.  
“Be nice my snarky love.” Q kissed him again then went upstairs to change clothes. James went and helped Marcus find a platter. 

The evening was nice, James lit a small fire in the fire pit they had installed. Q had Daniel in his lap with James seated next to them, his arm stretched out across Q's shoulders.  
Wills looked at the beer James was holding then looked to his father.  
“DaddyJ, can I have a sip?” Blue eyes looked to his son then the beer then over to Q, who had one brow raised. Marcus laughed.  
“Please Daddy J, just one sip?” James shrugged and held the bottle to his sons lips despite Q protesting. Once Wills took a sip; they all looked at the child, who suddenly made a sour face. They all began laughing, then James handed Wills his cup of milk. He drank it down to get rid of the taste of beer.  
“No more Daddy...its awful.” They all laughed as Wills wiped his mouth. Q saw the time and decided it was time for Daniel to go to bed, since the child was falling asleep in his lap. James kissed his son before Q took him upstairs. Wills decided to follow, so he went upstairs as well. Harry the dog was always following. 

Marcus leaned and poked the fire with a stick.  
“You are blessed James, to have such a fine family. Very lucky indeed.” He turned 

his gaze to James as he spoke. He smiled at Marcus.  
“Yes...I am, but I worked hard to get it. Charles is worth everything I fought for to have him.” He nodded at James in agreement.  
“So Marcus...how long were you in the navy?” He sat up hearing James and narrowed his eyes.  
“How did you know I was in the navy?” James gave him a smirk.  
“Saw you the other day in your yard and you have quite a tattoo stating navy all over it.” His eyebrows raised then lowered then he took a sip of his beer.  
“Yes I was, Navy Seal for about 8 years. Before leaving to go to college.” James nodded.  
“I was Royal Navy as well.” Marcus held his beer up in salute, as did James. They put out the fire and stood up. He noticed it was so late so Marcus headed out, James followed him to the door. He turned to him.  
“James, thank you for letting me crash your family night...gets kinda lonely for me here. I do appreciate it.” He stated as he held out his hand. James took his hand in his own, he shook it then was shocked when Marcus slowly let go instead of just releasing. The look he gave James was one of wanting.  
“You...” James coughs. “You are welcome Marcus. I can understand the loneliness, I use to travel for work. Thank you for coming.” James slowly slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans. He felt warm inside and slightly aroused. Marcus smiled then walked back to his house.  
James slowly shut the door then turned and leaned against it. Marcus wanted him, he was experienced enough to know what that look meant. James thought about what it might be like to bend Marcus over and have his way with him. The thought sent fire straight to his cock.  
He armed the house then ran straight upstairs. James found Q standing by their bed with his shirt off about to undo his trousers. He moved swiftly to him and pulled him tight to his body and gave him a kiss that was deeply passionate. Q barely had time to gasp before his lips were captured by the searing kiss. His lithe form melted against James' body. Rough hands undid those trousers and pushed them down.  
James lifted Q up and dropped him on their bed. He moved to their door and shut it then walked with purpose towards his husband. Q knew that look in his eyes, he wanted it now and hard.  
Q sat up on the bed when James approached him with desire in his eyes. Once he had pushed down his jeans and showed that he was going commando, Q winked and took his hard cock in his hands and stroked. James moaned out as he touched his cheek. Gently, he slid his tongue along the shaft up to the crown. His fingers smoothing back the foreskin.  
Q took him between his lips and suckled before sliding further down. James had his fingers in his wild hair as his husband bobs up and down. Q hummed as he sucked, sending vibrations through James' cock. Unable to take anymore it, James gently tugs his head up. Q slides his lips off with a pop causing James to laugh. Q smiled as well and moved back up towards the headboard. James followed till he was just above him. He gathered Q in his arms; the kisses were passionate and fevered.  
James reached over and opened the drawer as lips moved upon his neck and ear. He whispered filthy things to him, things he wanted James to do to him. He sat up and looked down at his husband. Q smiled wickedly then winked.  
“I'll show you.” James slicked up his cock and moved down, lifting Q's legs up against his chest. Q raised a hand up and dragged his nails down his hard chest causing James to growl out.  
“Now James...fuck, now!” Q bumped his body against his, showing he wanted it. James now unable to wait, pushed slowly into his tight opening. Both of them moaned as James sank further into his body. He planted his hands on either side of Q's body and started to grind.  
“David...jesus you are tight.” James closed his eyes and began to thrust even more, images of Marcus came to his mind. He tried shaking them but he couldn't. He could see him reaching up, sweat beading on his muscled chest. His dark hair against the white of the pillow. James growled and moaned, he could feel his hands gripping him, tugging him down, digging his nails into his sides.  
Q was lost, James had not been this passionate in a long time, it felt like it did the first time they lost themselves in each other. He reaches up and palmed his cheek, calling out his name. Slowly as he thrusts, James opens his eyes and looks down at him. Q thought for a second he saw regret in his eyes but it was quickly masked with love and a smile.  
James leaned down and kissed Q till he felt his orgasm rising. Moaning against his lips he said in a horse voice.  
“David...Love, come for me. Give it to me please.” Q responded and drove himself up against James, his legs tighten around him.  
“James...James, oooooooh god James, I love you.” He spilled onto his stomach, digging his nails hard into James's shoulders. Q felt euphoric and languid. James began thrusting even harder. His head thrown back as the orgasm ripped through his body. He collapsed atop Q, sliding his arms around him.  
James began shaming himself when he heard Q speaking love to him. Why did he think about Marcus while loving on David. James slowly rolled off of him, then tugged Q closer. When James felt him snuggle against him, then kiss his chest. James closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around him. Then did his best to remove Marcus from his mind.  
James knew he had to distance himself from Marcus, he couldn't risk doing something stupid and losing his family. David and the boys were everything to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet.. lost my muse for a bit but I got her back... next one longer.. promise

James did his best to avoid seeing Marcus, even to the point of finding another doctor for Daniel. It took a while but they finally got the allergy situation in hand. Wills could have peanut butter but it was put up high and he was told in no way was he to share it with David. He promised to only eat it when they were around and that before touching his brother he would wash his hands and brush his teeth.  
James and Q told him they were proud of him for being so responsible. James was at Six teaching a hand to hand combat class, so Q decided to stay home with the children. It was a very quiet Friday so he thought R would be best to handle everything. 

Q took the children to the local park with a packed lunch. Deciding to leave the dog at home. Q thought chasing after two children would be enough to handle instead of them and a dog to chase after. He pushed them each on swings, Daniel getting the biggest thrill from it. Squealing and clapping with each push. Wills stood in front of his brothers swing acting like he was going to grab him. He growled and made grabby hands at him, sending loud squeals from Daniel. After playing on all of the equipment, Q took them back to their spot and set out their lunch of chicken salad sandwiches. Q fed Daniel small bites.  
Daniel fell asleep, So Q lays him down in his lap with a hat over his head as he watches Will play with other children. He answered a text from James when a shadow fell over him. Q squinted as he glanced up and smiled seeing Marcus.  
“Hello, how are you?” He said when he lifted a hand to shade his eyes. Marcus knelt down next to them. He was wearing a tank top and running shorts, Q noticed he was sweaty.  
“Hello yourself.” He said in a quiet voice, as he noticed that Daniel was asleep. “How is Daniel doing?” Q looked down at his sleeping child with pure love in his heart.  
“Actually, he is doing quite well. We have the allergy handled and have come up with emergency plans. James and I always do our best to be prepared for any situation. We also had Wills tested, he doesn't have any food allergies and we are thankful for that.” He looked over at his son who was coming back to the blanket.  
The boy came over and held out his hand to Marcus. James had been teaching him to be polite and how to do greetings in at least three languages. They couldn't be prouder of him.  
“Hello Mr Andrews, how are you today?” They shook hands as Marcus chuckled.  
“I am well William, for a moment I was going to look around for my father. I do not hear that too often!” Wills sat down as Q looked at him proudly.  
“I was just running and saw you here and thought I would say hello and ask you a question. Do you know why James gave Daniel a new doctor?” Q was taken aback by the question.  
“He did?..he didn't tell me he had. Usually I am at work and James handles things for the children. He never mentioned that he did this. All I had known was that he had been to the allergist with both children.” Marcus nodded as he listened.  
“Well, I don't know if I offended him or not but I am glad that Daniel is doing so much better. He is a lovely child.” Daniel took that moment to wake up and fuss a little. Q picked him up and held him, then asked Will to pack up everything. Daniel nuzzled his fathers neck then yawned. Marcus stood up as Q did. 

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Marcus, who smiled back at him. The child looked away shyly causing the men to laugh. Marcus walked back with them, they talked about the neighborhood and America. As they neared their homes, they said goodbye and parted ways. Q put Daniel down for a nap, Wills was working on word puzzles at the table so Q decided to call James, he wanted to ask why he changed doctors without telling him about it. 

It was after three rings that James picked up. He sounded a bit winded but happy.  
“Hello love, is everything alright?” James became tense when Q didn't instantly answer him. “David...is something wrong, if you are not alone just say circus is in town.” Q coughed and began speaking.  
“I'm fine James, no one is here but the children and I...I just have a question for you but I began to think it would be better asked once you are home.” James became concerned and told him he would be home in thirty minutes. Q and James say their goodbyes. As if he flew there, James arrived in those thirty minutes. When he entered he greeted his children who were in the middle of the family room playing with some toys. He asked Wills where his father was and he pointed to his office. 

James knocked before he entered. Q turned from his desk and smiled at him, He shut the door partially but not enough where he couldn't hear the children.  
“David...are you alright?” He leaned down and kissed his soft lips as his hand cradled the side of his face. Q leaned into that touch and nodded yes. 

After he sat down, Q set his laptop to show the children on the camera feed he set up when he was working, then turns to James.  
“I took the children down to the park for fresh air and lunch, when Marcus came up.” Q noticed that James had stiffened for a moment then let it go.  
“He wanted to know why we had changed doctors and I couldn't tell him because you didn't tell me...want to tell me what is going on.  
James bowed his head and sighed then looked at his husband. Q was starting to become tense. 

“David...I felt that Marcus was becoming too involved in our family. He seems to want to become part of our family.” James was warring with telling him about Marcus coming on to him. He knew his Q had body issues, he was always looking in the mirror when he thought he wasn't looking. There was even one time when Q put his arms up as if he was flexing, he thought it was adorable but he noticed that Q only frowned. James decided to tell him and he knew this might upset him but he couldn't lie to his husband. 

“David...I have something else to tell you.” He saw Q visibly tense. James put his hands on his shoulders and spoke plainly.  
“Marcus made a pass at me last night, he came on to me as I said goodnight. Now before you freak out, nothing happened. He didn't kiss me or anything, he just held my hand longer than he should have and gave me a look.” Q started to say something but James stopped him. 

“David...I know a come on when I see it or better yet experience it. You of all people should know that. That is the reason why I am backing away from him. I will not have someone like that near us, I don't care how good a doctor he is. I am married and you are my husband, I would never cheat on you. I would rather die.”  
Q got up and began pacing, James could see that he was thinking hard about it. So James got up and pulled his Q to his hard body and kissed him deeply. One hand delved into his mass of dark waves, the other slid down to his lower back and dipped just under the waistband of his trousers.

Q started to protest because he was upset but decided against it. Melting in his husbands arms. James pulled him over to the desk and sat him upon it then barged his way between his thighs. As he kissed down his jawline, he spoke soft words.  
“I love you David, I want only you...you make me so hard. Can you feel it.” He made a point to rub his hard bulge against Q. He took his hand and slid it down to feel how hard he was.  
He moaned when Q rubbed his hand against the bulge. He couldn't wait any longer, he turned and looked at his laptop as James' lips made purchase on his neck. He could see the children still playing, so he kicked the door shut then started undoing James' belt and jeans.  
“We have to be fast, I don't want the children to see us.” James bit his neck then causing Q to moan out loud.  
“Shhhh David, you are going to have to be quiet.” Q could feel the smile on his lips against his neck. James began undoing Q's trousers as well and tugging them off as he lifted up.  
“Shit!..no lube, bloody hell.” James was so aroused he was becoming frustrated, so he picked up Q then had him open the door. Very quietly he carried his husband across the hall to a small restroom that was for guests and settled him on the sink. Q began tugging James' shirt up and raking his nails down his hard body. He had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning out.  
“Hurry up James, I need you now!” James opened the drawers looking for the baby oil they kept for Daniel and popped it open. Both of them freed themselves from their pants.  
Q got down from the sink and turned facing the mirror. He smiled at James, who winked back. He slicked up his cock and very gently began pushing his way into his husbands body. He grabbed a flannel for Q to bite onto so he wont moan out loud and alert the children.  
James rested his forehead on Q's shoulder as he began thrusting into his tight hole. Q spit out the flannel and gritted his teeth to keep quiet. They both began whispering to each other.  
“James...James, you feel so good.. so thick.” He growled in his ear when he heard that and began going deeper. Q looked at him in the mirror, he smiled at James.  
“I love you David. No one feels as good as you. You are so hot.” He leaned in as Q turned his face. The kiss was deep and passionate, their breathes hot as it mingled with their lips.  
“So close Love... move your ass back against me, give me your hot ass.” Q moaned loudly before he could stop it. Biting his lip he thrusts back against James. Q took his own cock in his hand and stroked himself to release. A whimper was heard instead of moaning out. James was biting Q's shoulder as he drove harder into his him.  
“Nnghhh David. Christ.” He came hard inside his hot hole, gently moving his mouth away and saw he left a mark. Thankfully it was some where no one would see. He leaned against Q, who had his head against the mirror.  
Gently he eased from his body then turned him around, they kissed softly with tenderness. Smiling and touching each others faces till they heard the children.  
“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaadddy, where are you?..” They heard Wills and Daniel who was mimicking his brother.  
“Shit...Shit!” Both of them began fixing themselves, fumbling as they pulled up jeans and pants. James was done first and opened the door just as Wills was about to open it.  
“Daddy J...where is Father, I have a question for him about my homework and I need help.” Q peeked out then and smiled, pushing past James as he smoothed down his mop of curls.  
“Here Wills, lets go work on that problem.” James winked at Q as he walked away with their son. He heard his son ask as they turned the corner.  
“I heard a weird sound earlier Father, sounded like a ghost. It was like this.” Wills moaned out loud then. James followed to see the bright tint on Q's cheeks.  
“Um Wills, that was just Daddy J.. yes it was James, he um. Had a slight tummy ache and I was helping him.” He looked back at James who was just shaking his head smiling. Daniel used that moment to toddle over and grabbed his leg. James smiled down at him and picked him up and tossed him causing him to squeal loudly and laugh. He carried Daniel over to his toys and sat down with him to play. 

Marcus stood in his home looking out the large window with binoculars in his hands. He had been watching the house for a while, moving away from it, he pours himself a drink when his mobile goes off. 

“Andrews here.” He said. “Yes...I've been friendly, even saved the life of one of their kids. Yes I know I need to get closer but it isn't easy as you think. They honestly don't let anyone close. Wait, you want me to harm one of the kids so I can get close again. Come on...I.” He growled and shut off the mobile, tossing it aside. 

Standing in his darkened living room he spoke to no one, as he stared across the street. “Sorry James...Charles, but one of your kids is going to get harmed. I cannot refuse them.” A car passed, its headlights shined on his face for a brief moment revealing a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lover Reclaimed  
Chptr. 4

Marcus flirted and bedded a young lady who worked in admissions and registration to get the name of the doctor that was seeing Daniel Bond. She gave it over easily as he romanced her. He decided to keep her on a leash just in case he needed more personal information.  
Walking through the hospital he came upon the office of Dr. Dyson, entering he smiles at his assistant. She looks up and smiles, her green eyes dance over him before she speaks.  
“Yes...may I help you?” She says coyly, hoping he was interested. Marcus could easily tell she was interested.  
“Yes...you just might be able to in so many ways.” He said as he leaned in near her. She giggled and he knew then he was in.  
“Is Dr. Dyson in?” Marcus asked in a smooth voice. She blushed and leans in towards him and nods. Using just the tips of his fingers, he slides then down her cheek then taps her chin.  
“Thank you, you're lovely.” said as he leans up. She blushes deeply and gets up from her chair and circles the desk. As she moves to the door she steps just by him. So close he could got a whiff of her cologne. With one knock she enters and waves him in.  
“Dr Dyson...do you have a moment for...Oh, forgive me I didn't get your name...Dr.?” She turned and said. He gave her his best smile and walked into the office.  
“Marcus Andrews...Dr. Marcus Andrews...I am new to the hospital. I work in Pediatrics.” He offered his hand to Dr. Dyson. The man stood up and shook his hand then offered a seat in front of his desk. The receptionist leaves the room but not after taking a long look at Marcus. He winks at her before he sits down. 

“What can I do for you Dr. Andrews?” He asked once they were settled in their seats.  
“I would like to intern with you, since I am new to Great Britain I think it would be wise of me to learn from a Doctor in my chosen field. I think it best to see how it's handled over here. In America I am sure it is different than it is here.” He gave a smile he hoped would win over the man. 

Dr. Dyson steepled his fingers and looked over them at Marcus.  
“Well Dr. Andrews, I do believe that is a good idea. Can't have you Americans come over here and screw things up.” He said before laughing. Marcus gave over a laugh as well, fake as it was, his hand down at his side balled into a fist. Marcus stood up and offered his hand to him. Dr. Dyson stood as well and shook his hand. 

“Great...what do you say we start on Monday, get a good start on the week. Lets say about, 9am sharp. I will have my assistant get a schedule together for you” He smiled as did Marcus.  
“Thank you sir...I am sure I can learn much from you. Thank you again. I have already informed the head of Pediatrics that I was interested in this and he was quite happy about it. He figured it would help me serve better, to handle the British ways more efficiently.”  
They spoke a bit more then Marcus left, he winked at the assistant as he left. Once he left the office the look on his face was one of pure evil. He knew then he would have much better access to the children and to the Bonds. 

James was away in Scotland training men in an outdoor training exercise so Q decided to take those days off to be with his children. He figured he could work from home while Daniel napped. As it was, his youngest was napping so he decided to go out front and see about the shrubbery he and James had bought the weekend before. He watered them and pulled away weeds. His mobile in his pocket, he had programmed to have a baby monitor on it, he could be anywhere in the house or grounds and still be aware of Daniel.  
Marcus was watching him from his large window. Smiling he went over to a mirror and looked at himself. Speaking out loud to no one.  
“Yeah, he couldn't resist me...to damn handsome.” He took off his sweaty tank top and walked outside, the sweat still shining off his hard muscles. Letting the door shut a bit hard so Q would hear it, and he did.  
He looked up and noticed Marcus, as he picked up the water hose and let it fall over himself, rinsing away the sweat and sending rivers of water over his hard abs. Q looked at him and thought about how hot his neighbor was, shaking his head to clear it he went back to his shrubs. He did his best not to look at Marcus but it was hard when he was standing right next to him. Q looked up when the shadow cast over him.  
He stood up brushing his hands of dirt and smiled. He thought about what James had told him but he wanted to still be friendly. They didn't have a real social life, James liked it that way but at times Q would like to have more.  
“Hello Marcus, have you been working out?” Q swallowed and Marcus caught it, so he decided to up the charm factor.  
“You know Charles, we should go have some coffee sometime. I don't have many friends and I was hoping that you and James would at least want to hang out. Maybe we should go on a run, I saw you running the other morning as I went to work.” He gave over a brilliant smile and held himself in way that would showcase his hard body. Q coughed then smiled, he took a few steps back.  
“Is James the jealous type?..” He asked.  
Q looked at him then and kind of nodded.  
“James has his moments but he trusts me. I've never given him a reason not too.” Marcus chuckled a little and that caused Q to raise a brow.  
“What is so humorous?” Q asked a bit sternly. Marcus raised his hands in surrender.  
“Nothing Charles, I just find it amazing that no one has tried to snatch you from James. You are very attractive.” Q started to disagree but decided for once to accept some flattery. 

After taking a deep breath, Q decided that maybe having a running partner wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like the children would be joining them, he thought to himself.  
“Okay Marcus...tomorrow 6 am, before the children wake. I will run with you.” He said quietly. Marcus gave Q a brilliant smile then touched his shoulder and gave a squeeze.  
Q felt that squeeze all the way to his shaft. He smiled and walked back inside his home and shut the door. Peeking through the curtains he watched Marcus walk back to his house. He closed his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead, thinking to himself.  
“David...how could you be so stupid. James will be livid. But hey it isn't like cheating you are only running with him, not shagging him.” The image of them shagging entered his mind and he groaned. Shaking his head he went upstairs to check on Daniel. 

Later that evening when the children were fed and he was getting them ready for bed, his mobile chimed, so Q picked it up and smiled when he saw it was James. 

“Hello David...how is everything?” he asked. Q had Daniel in the tub as he was washing him, cradling the mobile against his shoulder.  
“Well, we are all fine and we miss you. I'm washing Daniel and Wills is brushing his teeth. Getting toothpaste all over the sink. Wills please, clean that up will you?” James began laughing.  
“I do miss getting ready for bed time. Always an adventure.” James heard splashing then Q almost cursing.  
“Daniel...father is on the mobile. No splashing. Harry NO!!” Q yelled a bit loudly when the dog got into the bath with Daniel.  
“James let me ring you back, its a bit chaotic here.” James just laughed and shut his mobile off . Alec walked into the room then, rubbing a towel on his wet head.  
“What is so funny?” he asked. James put his mobile down and smiled.  
“Well...Daniel is splashing in his bath, so Q was stopping him and that is when Harry the dog decided to jump into the bath. Wills was getting toothpaste all over the sink.” He said as he laughed.  
Alec shook his head chuckling. “Your family life I swear James. So your boys and David are alright?" He sat down on his bed, since they shared the room with two beds.  
“Yeah, all is well. Just your average domestic life.” He sighs smiling. “But I do love it, never looking over my shoulder. Never not knowing what I was going home to, which usually was nothing and no one. I love it Alec. I do.” 

There was a knock on the door, Alec got up and answered. Two of the new agents wanted to know if he wanted to play poker. James said no, that he was waiting for a call from Q. So Alec accepted, grabbing a shirt and heading out. James lays there thinking about bath time and smiles.  
It wasn't long till his mobile rang. Picking it up he smiles when Q says hello in a sighing tone.  
“James...I swear, those two love it when its time to get ready for bed. They make such a mess, then I had a wet dog to deal with. Everything is quiet now, all of them asleep. How are you doing up there, keeping warm?” He asked, James could hear rustling so he figured Q was getting ready for bed himself. 

“Yeah, I'm warm enough, just wish you were here with me sharing this room instead of Alec. I should be done in about 2 days tops. These men are very exceptional and more than willing to jump into the action.” Q chuckled.  
“You mean they are like you and that makes you happy.” James laughed as well.  
They talked about the children and how their days are going, telling him it was actually quiet at Six. Which was never good in the long run. It wasn't long till James mentioned how much he missed David and couldn't wait to come home. 

Things turned a bit hot after a few moments, when Q explained what he was thinking about. Their voices lowered, Q and James expressed love and want till they both climaxed.  
“I love you David.. you and our children are my whole world. I cannot wait to be home with you.” Q smiled and expressed the same to him. After ending the call; Q sat there and smiled till he remembered that he said he would go running with Marcus the next morning. Smacking his hand to his face, he shook his head and lays back on their bed.  
“David...you are a brilliant man but sometimes I think you are just plain stupid.” 

He went and checked on the children and the dog, who still slept with Wills. Loyal to his young master. Q decided to just go to bed, setting his alarm for ten to six, he climbed into bed and did his best to go to sleep thinking only about James. 

 

6am came fast. Q got up and checked the children who were still asleep, he got his phone and set it so that he could be alerted if one of his children woke up. Grinning he did think at times it was good to be so smart. Tucking it into the pocket of his shorts, he stretched then grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and got his shoes on.  
When we went outside he was met by Marcus. Q said hello then began to run, he assumed Marcus would just join him and he was right. The man ran up and kept pace with Q. The morning wasn't too cold but there was a breeze. The sound of their shoes hitting the asphalt was all Q could hear besides his own breathing. For some reason it was completely erotic to him. No sounds but their shoes and their own breaths, as if they were the only men on earth. 

Marcus was watching him run, he realized how graceful Charles was and beautiful. He quickened his pace so he was even with him. When he turned to him, he gave over a brilliant smile then laughed softly when he noticed that it had completely stunned him.  
After about thirty minutes of running they wound back in front of their homes. Stopping to stretch, Marcus pulled off his shirt and wipes his face, taking his time so that Q could see his muscled chest. Without him knowing, he saw that Q was indeed looking at his body. 

“You are a good runner, you keep pace well!” He said to Q, making sure he was standing a little bit closer to him. Q swallowed then took a deep breath.  
“Um oh well, thank you. You run well also.” He said. Q was hot from running, he checked his children on his phone and saw they were still asleep. Q didn't pull off his shirt, he knew he wasn't as ripped as Marcus, he never was overly muscled but he knew James loved his body and that was good enough for him.  
“Charles, aren't you hot, take your shirt off. Let me see what gets James all hot and bothered.” He said as he played at taking Q's shirt off. Q was pushing his hands away laughing.  
“No...I'm fine, stop it Marcus.” He whined as he laughed. It was then that Marcus pulled him close and kissed him. Q jolted and started to push him away, but desire overwhelmed him and he melted against Marcus. When he felt his hands start to slide up his shirt, Q backed away.  
“Marcus...I can't.” he quickly turned and went inside his home only to find Wills standing there.  
“Father...why were you kissing Mr. Andrews like you kiss Daddy J?” The boy asked innocently. Q began to panic.  
“I...I um was just thanking him for the run Wills. Lets get Daniel up and have some breakfast alright?” His voice he prayed wasn't wavering and that his son will let it go. 

It was late in the evening that James arrived home. The children were already in bed and Q was in his study quietly working on a new weapon plan. He knocked and when Q looked up a brilliant smile came to his face. He jumped up from his seat and practically jumped into his arms. They hugged for about five minutes, then James kissed him deeply, as he slid both hands into that mop of curls he loved so much.  
They decided to continue this upstairs in their bedroom. James couldn't stop touching Q. They loved long into the night.

James got up then covered Q back up, deciding to let him sleep in. He woke the children up and got them in the bathroom before taking them downstairs.  
As they were eating, he opened a bag he had brought home and went over to the boys.  
“I heard you were both very good while I was gone. Sooo I went and bought you both some gifts.” Will clapped and cheered, Daniel mimicked his brother. He handled Daniel a stuffed bear wearing a kilt, then handed Wills a unique puzzle box.  
“Thank you Daddy!” Wills said. Daniel said something then dada. James kissed them both. Leaving them to play, James decided to go check the post. As he looked each envelope over, he noticed Marcus going to his car.  
Marcus had a smug look on his face as he got into his car. As he drove by James, he winked at him.  
James narrowed his eyes then went back inside the house. He met Q as he came down the stairs putting on his glasses.  
“Good morning Love...want some breakfast?” James asked as he handed Q the posts. They kissed then headed to the kitchen. James fixed him his tea as he went over each letter.  
“Thank you James...where are the children?” James sat down next to him as he sipped his own coffee.  
“In the den playing with the toys I brought them.” Q nodded then handed James a letter from a consulting firm. Q got to the last one and saw it was addressed to him in cursive handwriting. He opened it and smiled at James as he got up to go check the children.  
When he pulled out the paper; his breath caught and he felt a chill run up his spine.  
The words typed in large bold letters.

:::.I saw you kissing him...he isnt your husband.. .whatever shall I do????:::

Q swallowed and put the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it in his pocket just as James walked back into the kitchen.  
“Anything interesting today besides bills?” Q shook his head then sipped his tea to avoid anymore questions.  
“David...how about we take the boys into London and go shopping. I want to go out.” James said as he sat back down. Q swallowed then nodded yes. James turned his head slightly as his blue eyes narrowed.  
“Something wrong David?” He asked as he took his hands in his own. “Your hands are cold, do you feel ill?” 

“No James...I'm fine, he smiled and lifted those scarred hands up and kissed the knuckles. “I'm fine...lets go, see what we can find in London, maybe go see Eve.” James kissed him then got up smiling.  
“I'll get the kids ready.” He left the kitchen, Q put his hand in his pocket again feeling the envelope. A tremor of fear ran through his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Q kept the fact that he ran each morning with Marcus a secret from James. He woke up before James did and left the house. Marcus meeting him a few blocks down. He knew it was wrong but the feeling he got when running and having Marcus next to him was intoxicating.  
They never spoke. Their breaths breaking the silence, the sky still dark helped Q to hide his shame while he ran.  
About a block from their homes they would part. Marcus always tugged Q closer and kissed him. Each time; he got bolder, the kisses lasting longer, his hands touching under his sweaty shirt.  
Q would feel his hands and relish the touch then swiftly come to his senses and run off from him towards his house.  
James began to notice that his Q had become overly amorous lately. Any chance he got; he would corner James or in bed just begin kissing and removing clothes. He wasn't use to Q being so wanting. He figured that maybe he was feeling his age or just going through some phase. 

This night; Q was working late. Helping Alec in a tough situation in Minsk. James sat in the rocking chair in Daniel's room as the child was held against his chest. His son was battling his first real cold, the child's cough was raspy and he was stuffed up. After giving him his medicine the child was asleep for now. The vaporizer was killing James; sweat was pouring off his head but his son needed it, so he suffered through it. He very slowly stood up as he cradled Daniel, laying him down in his crib. The child wheezed a little then coughed. James took his temperature by putting the device to his ear. It read 100 and James began to breathe again. Thankfully it was no longer 103, like it was when he had taken him to the ER.  
He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket, he left the room quietly and stood in the hallway as he swiped it. 

“How is my son?” Q asked urgently. James could hear him typing away, he could imagine Q's elegant fingers glinding over the keys so beautifully.  
“Our son is doing better, his fever is down and he is finally asleep. I'm standing here drenched in sweat after sitting with him. That damn vaporizer you bought has made me drop two stones I believe.” He said smiling because he heard Q laugh.  
“How is Wills, he hasn't shown any signs of catching it has he?” James walked to his room and opened the door and looked in on Wills. He listened to his breathing and found it to be normal.  
“So far David, no he is fine. I've been more or less keeping them a bit apart. How is Alec?” He asked. Q huffed and described the latest antics of their Russian friend. James had made Alec godfather to Daniel, he also made Eve his godmother. David and James both knew that they both would see to Daniel being educated and able to protect himself. Wills godfather Q had decided was to be M, because he also recognized the genius in his son and he knew that M would make sure he was educated quite well. 

“Alec is causing too many problems and he loves it. But he stopped when I told him Daniel was sick and that I was stuck here helping him instead of taking care of his godchild, or as he called him...His protege!” James laughed.  
“Come home, I'm standing in the hallways dressed only in shorts. It is bloody hot in your sons room.” Q smiled and closed his hazel eyes and pictured James shirtless, then shook his head when a vision of Marcus came to his head.  
“David...David, are you still there?” Q shook his head and responded with a yes. He told James he was coming home and to wait up and not shower till he was there. James laughed and agreed, he did have a memory of Q liking it when he was sweaty. Saying goodbye they each hung up their mobiles. James put his away in his pocket and went over to Daniels bed. Thankfully he was still asleep and he was sweating. James let out a breath, so happy that his fever had broken. He took his temperature again and found it at 99 degrees. Since he knew it would be at least half an hour before Q got home, James decided to bathe Daniel and change his bed. 

Q stepped from the car service and headed up his walk to his home. He didn't even dare glance over at Marcus's home. He wanted him out of his mind, it was driving him insane. He unlocked the door then reset the alarm and leaned back against the door. Q closed his eyes and exhaled. Thinking to himself that he is a fool and doesn't deserve his family anymore. Before he knew it he felt arms go around him and lips touch his own. For a brief second he panicked thinking it was Marcus but when he opened his eyes all he saw was James. A smile brightens his face and eyes, so he dropped his coat and satchel and wraps his arms around his husbands neck.  
“Mmmm, I do love coming home to you!” He said quietly, James pulled him closer and kissed his way up to the shell of his ear.  
“I do love you coming home Quartermaster.” James whispered in his ear, Q ran his fingers over James's muscles then leaned in to kiss his shoulder. He could taste the sweat and salt. It ignited a fire in his body. 

“Love...are the children still asleep?” Q's voice had a husky tone to it and it perked James attention. He instinctively began to remove Q's clothing as he tugged his lover to his office downstairs so they could be sure not to wake the boys.  
Q was hot and in need of his man. They ended up on the leather couch in Q's office. James threw the blanket they kept in there on it; then grabbed his husband began remove all his clothes.  
“Christ James; I need that cock of yours so damn bad. I need it hard!” When he said that James felt his cock go to stone. So he pulled off his shorts and sat down tugging Q to straddle his lap.  
“Damnit, We need lube.” Q got up and went to his desk and reached into the bottom drawer towards the back. Pulling it out of a box he moved back to James and handed it to him.  
“Thank God I bought that the other day.” James looked at it then looked at him.  
“Why did you buy this...we have a new one upstairs and that one in the bath downstairs?” Q was about to go down to his knees when he stopped and looked at James and felt his heart stop.  
He had bought that because he had a fleeting moment in the store that he would shag Marcus but he couldn't say that to James.  
“I wasn't sure if we did or not when I went to get Daniel's medicine. I saw it there and bought it.” His mind was whirling while his heart was dropping to his stomach in fear.  
He noticed James seemed to believe that because he opened it. Pouring some in his hand; he began to stroke his hard cock. Q slowly slid his pink tongue over his lips watching him. Q pushed his hand away and climbed up into his lap, straddling him. Q took James's hand and placed it behind him. They started kissing deeply, while James used his lubed fingers on Q's hole.  
He was moaning; pushing his ass back towards his fingers, begging him to go deeper. James was thankful he had kicked the door shut, so the children wouldn't hear.  
James decided he couldn't wait any longer and removes his fingers gently. He takes a hold of Q's hips and positions him above his raging hard cock. Q reaches behind him and holds his cock as he slowly impales himself down upon it.  
They both moan out, James grips Q's slender hips and thrusts up. As full as he was of his cock, Q wanted more and more. He places his hands behind him on James's legs and pumps his body against his. 

“Nnnnnnnngh. Damn James harder...so fucking good.” Q whined out. James was never one to disobey began to thrust up harder as told.  
Q leaned forward, placing his hands upon that hard muscled chest and opened his eyes and for a second he thought Marcus was under him. He almost said his name but was so glad he didn't.  
“Christ Q you are on fire, so hot and tight.” James grunted then grabbed his love and turned, laying Q on the couch and began thrusting deep and hard. 

James kissed him over and over again as they moved together. He knew was going to orgasm first because of his breathing. Q arched into him and cried out, his seed erupting over his stomach. James quickly joined him, then collapses atop him.  
“I love you David...so much, so glad you are mine.” He whispers softly in his ear, before leaning up on his elbows and smoothing back Q's now damp curls. He smiled up at James, gently he ran his fingers over his face before sliding a hand around and pulling him down for a long deep kiss. James moved and grimaced when he felt a twinge in his back. 

“Are you alright?” Q asked concerned. James very gently moved up and got off the couch and straightened his back a little.  
“Just a shot of pain love...hard living is all.” James stood up then bent backwards some and cracked his back. Q shuddered when he heard that, he stood up and went to James.  
“Why don't you go have a hot shower and lay down on our bed. I'll check the children then give you a rub down...sounds good?” Q said as he tenderly touched his husbands forehead and cheek. James took that hand into his own and kissed the palm.  
“Sounds amazing...don't be long.” He kissed Q then headed upstairs. Q walked around and locked up the house. When he glanced out the window over at Marcus' house. He could have sworn he saw him watching but decided he was just being crazy, shutting the curtains he headed upstairs to tend his family. 

Marcus stood at the window, he knew he had been seen and he didn't care. Pulling his own curtain he went over to his messenger bag and pulled out the medical file on Daniel Bond. He sat down after pouring himself a jack and coke, he saw that the child not only had a peanut allergy but also had an allergy to shellfish. He figured he could use that to his advantage, pulling his bag closer he also pulled out a copy of William Bond's file. 

The child didn't have any allergies but it was noted that the child was once the victim of an attempted abduction. Marcus wondered to himself if he could use that for his advantage. Setting the files aside he took a drink of his cocktail. From the files he knew that Wills had a birthday about to come up, grinning as he walked over to his large window. 

“Dear sweet Bonds... I will have to get an invite...and I know just who to ask.” He chuckled softly as he retreated back into his living room. 

Q woke up sweating and shivering, the dream he had was all too real. James woken by his loud yell turned and pulled Q to his arms.  
“Are you alright David, it was only a dream.” Q had instantly moved to his arms and hugged him tightly.  
“My dream seemed all too real Love. I dreamed that you and our children were in danger and I couldn't help you.” Q's said with an uneasy voice. James kissed his forehead and hugged him a bit tighter. 

“No one is going to harm anyone, I will see to it David. Why don't you dream about what kind of party we are going to have for Will's birthday.” Q turned his face into James's chest and hugged him. It was about half and hour before James felt Q relax and go back to sleep.  
James stayed awake a little while longer wondering why Q would dream such a thing, eventually he fell asleep as well. 

Q was heading to the car to take him to work when he was stopped by Marcus. He gripped his arm a bit tight.  
"Why haven't you been running with me Charles...You know I can just walk over and knock on your door and tell James." He said in a low sinister voice. Q shuddered and wrenched his arm from his grip.  
"I will run with you tomorrow, I haven't felt well, now please leave me be. I need to get to work." The car drove up just then and Q couldn't have been more thankful. Marcus stepped away before speaking. Just as Q opened the door.  
"By the way, I expect an invite to your childs party. Yes...I know about it. See you later Charles." Marcus waved as he ran off. Q quickly got into the car, slamming the door as he did.

 

Two weeks later their backyard was filled with children and parents; games and food. Wills had decided he wanted a pirate themed party, so James hired a company that deals in themed parties for children. There was a large inflatable ship and a bouncy house for the children. Men and women dressed as pirates and one real parrot that talked.  
Wills was having a grand time, he had invited his whole class and everyone showed, which had worried Q that maybe no one would come but thankfully they had a complete RSVP for the party.  
James was helping Alec grill the burgers and wienies while Moneypenny dealt with putting the cake they had delivered as well as all the candy. M had declined the invitation and no one was surprised but he did send a gift. Tanner brought his niece and nephew, who were with all the other children playing games. 

Q was giving a small bite of cake to Daniel when he saw Marcus arrive. He quickly looked for James and found him with the older children playing with the hired pirates.  
He whipped his head back to see Marcus put a wrapped gift down and notice him. Q sighs when Marcus heads right towards him.  
“Hello Charles...and hello to you Daniel.” The child squealed when he saw him and began to squirm and reach for him. Q didn't want to give him over to him but relented when he began to get upset and loud. He handed the child over to Marcus who lifted him up high causing the boy to squeal and laugh. 

“You are a big boy Daniel, I bet you can walk and everything.” Marcus held the child close to him, Daniel was eating up the attention. Q was becoming angry and scared. James sensing things as he always could when it concerned his family turned then and saw what was going on. In an instant he was on his way over and Q could only groan in frustration.  
Marcus put Daniel down in a play pen nearby then knelt playing with him. James walked up to Q and growled low to him.

“What is he doing here?” Q winced because James had grabbed his arm a bit too tight. James quickly apologized and began rubbing his arm. Q whispered back that he was just being a polite neighbor and for him to please calm down.  
“James just let it go and lets continue to enjoy our sons birthday. He probably wont even stay long.” James sighed and nodded his head then leaned down and kissed Q softly on his lips. Marcus saw the exchange and it infuriated him, so he stood up and started towards William. 

Daniel said daddy really loud and it caused both James and Q to look at him. The boy stood there in his playpen smiling wide, his first two teeth showing. Q scooped him up and hugged him, they both gave the boy a kiss. 

Marcus after a few moments walked past them smiling. James and Q both looking at him.  
“Wonderful party...you are blessed. Have a good evening.” Q walked behind him to see him out. Once they reached the door; Marcus turned and spoke to Q.  
“See you in the morning Charles, shall we do 5am this time. That way I have a whole hour with you.” He leaned in after saying that to him and was just a millimeter away from kissing Q's lips. He heard the sharp intake of breath that Q made and grinned wide. Leaning back he turns and leaves. Q quickly shuts the door and leans against it breathing hard. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he heads back to the backyard and his family. 

“Wills...Wills!!!” Q heard James calling for their son and suddenly became scared. James was going all around the yard looking for their son. James searched the bouncy ship and the shed. Q ran over to him after checking that Daniel was in his playpen.  
“James, what is going on? Where is our son?” James turned, a look on his face Q had not seen in a very long time. James grabbed his shoulders.  
“Go check the house, I cant find him...no one can.” Q let out a sob as James hugged him.  
“Go David...go check the house.” Q ran as fast as he could and bolted inside and began yelling his sons name. He pushed open every door and cabinet. Q was almost screaming his name as he ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. Every room was checked, Q could feel the tears falling down his face.  
“Wills please, please come to father. We are scared and need to see you. Please no more games!” Q was all out sobbing now, he headed downstairs to find James coming up. 

The look Q had on his face, sent James's heart plummeting to his stomach. James pulled out his mobile and called six. One of the guests came into the room frantic.  
“Daniel is chocking, someone brought peanut butter to the party!” James ran to Daniel as Q got one of the kits holding his epi pens. James picked up Daniel then gently put him on the deck. Using a finger he swept his mouth and throat for anything. Q arrived with the pen and stabbed it into the his thigh. In a moment Daniel was crying and everyone took a breath. 

“Who brought peanut butter?..WHO!” James yelled out! Eve showed him a box from the Daniels playpen. It was open and had a small bowl of peanut butter in it. Q held his son calming him down, he looked at James with fear in his eyes.  
“Everyone go!.. Eve get a team here now!” She nodded as she dialed her mobile.  
“James...someone is targeting us. Someone has Wills.” Q was crying, so James went over to him and pulled him and their son into his arms. James looked around their yard, murder in his blue eyes. 

Marcus was smiling as he saw black sedans pull up to their home. He sipped his scotch.  
“Where is Wills Charles...James?..Where is he?” He laughed out loud then shut his curtain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long for an update.. My mother became ill and I had to take care of her and my dad. My muse then took a vacation.. but I hope this chapter is okay.

t was around three in the morning when an agent approach James and Q as they sat on their sofa, in his arms was William. James was the first to jump up with Q following him.   
James took Wills from his arm and held him tight to his body. Q began crying as he touched his sons head.   
“Where did you find him?” James said, his voice wavering. Q began tugging Wills from James, so he let him go into his husbands arms.   
“He was buried under boxes in the back part of the shed. It looked deliberate, he is sedated. I found a needle mark on his arm. Q hearing that, quickly sat down on the couch and looked at his sons arm.   
James walked away with the agent so that Q couldn't hear them talk. 

“I want a sweep of the house, upstairs and down. I want my neighbors and everyone who was at the party interrogated. Someone is targeting us, get a team together.” The agent nodded and walked away to arrange a team. James went back to Q, who was holding a sedated William in his arms. Q's face was a mess of tears and it angered James.

Q asked him. “Should we take him to medical, who knows what could be in his blood?” James nodded then got up and went over to Eve who was talking to a few team members.   
“Eve, we are taking Wills to medical...Stay here and help out please and keep an eye on Daniel, he is asleep upstairs. I want him guarded.” She nodded then hugged him.   
James drove because Q wouldn't let go of their child. James had to strap them in. Q noticed that James had a tight grip on the steering wheel. He reaches over and touches his hands. He takes it in his own and kisses Q's knuckles. 

“He will be fine...I know it. I love you!” James said. Q had tears in his eyes as he smiled at him. “I love you!” He said. 

When they parked underground. James went around and opened the door for Q and unstrapped him. He helped them out then took Wills into his arms. 

They sat as doctors took blood from Wills and did a check of his eyes and vitals as he lay unconscious on a bed. James had to stop Q from biting his nails off as they waited.   
“He is just a child James, why would anyone do this...Why?” Q said in a soft voice. James pulled Q closer to him. He could feel his lover trembling. 

“I don't know Love...but I have a feeling it has something to do with my past. That has to be the only reason.” James said softly to him. 

The doctors came back to them about an hour later, William was still out.   
“Well; overall he is fine.” The doctor said, Q just about collapsed. “But whomever did this used a real powerful sedative, one used for surgery. He should be out for at least a few more hours. William will be fine, groggy and disoriented but no physical damage was done.” The doctor handed over the report to James, who thanked him. Q thanked him as well.   
“Can we take him home or should we leave him with you?” Q asked. 

The doctor looked at them both then said in a serious voice. “I think he should stay here, just in case something arises that we didn't catch at first. Its only a precaution.” The both of them looked at each other and nodded, then back to the doctor and agreed with him.

When the doctor left them alone, Q instantly turned to James. “I am going to stay with him. I think one of use should be here when he wakes.” James softly kissed him and touched their foreheads together.   
“I agree, I have someone to hunt down David. No argument, I want this person dead. My justice for our son.” Q closed his eyes and breathed softly.   
“Kill them James. Whoever it is, kill them.” They both looked into each others eyes; no words spoken, only a nod from James. He kisses Q one more time then stands. Moving over to Wills, he kisses his son softly on his forehead. “I'll avenge you my son.” He leaves without looking back. 

Q stands and goes to the bed, he removes his sons shoes and socks, putting them aside. Removing his own shoes, he climbs into the bed and gathers his son close to him. Q let the tears fall, as he listens to his son breath. 

 

All the way home, James kept going over in his mind what the doctor had said. 'Surgical sedative.' James knew only one person near them that would have access to such things. Marcus came to mind, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

Marcus woke to the sounds of loud banging on his door. He got up and walked towards the front of his home when all the sudden the door was kicked in. Startled when he saw James rush in towards him. He turned and ran towards his bedroom but James caught him first. Grabbing him and throwing him to the floor. They wrestled till James got him in a choke hold. 

“Did you harm my son...DID YOU?!!” James yelled out loudly to him. Marcus was doing his best to get free. Using all his strength, Marcus twisted and slammed a foot against James's head. He fell back, causing him to loosen his hold on Marcus, who began scrambling away from James. 

Instantly James was up and heading for him. Marcus got to his room and grabbed a gun from under his bed and aimed it at James. 

“I didn't touch your kid...I didn't touch your kid!!!” James stopped once he saw the gun. He noticed it was a Glock 9 millimeter, he knew it was a powerful handgun. 

He put his hands up as if he was surrendering then sat down on the floor as well. Marcus slowly lowered the gun but he didn't lock the safety back. 

“Why are you doing this?..” He asked in a frightened voice. James slowly lifted his ice blue eyes and looked at him.   
“Someone harmed my son Wills at the party, they sedated him and shoved him behind boxes in the storage outside. The doctors said a surgical sedative was used.” Marcus deciding that he was safe put the gun down on the floor.   
“I wouldn't harm Wills, I like the boy, but I can understand why you would come here first, since I am a doctor.” When James stood up Marcus put his hand on the gun in fear. James lifted his hands up then walked out of the bedroom and out of the house. Marcus stood up and slowly followed, the gun in his hand. In the shadows he watched James go home with an angry look on his face, mumbling to no one.   
“Sedation now...death to follow if Charles doesn't continue to do as I say.” 

 

James drove to six with Daniel in his car seat; once he was placed his son in daycare, he went up to Medical to see Wills and Q. When he walked in; he was relieved to see his son awake and eating. Immediately, he went over and kissed him, then gave Q a kiss.   
“Is Daniel in daycare?” Q asked. James detected worry in his voice. He nodded then pointed to the hallway. A nurse came in to tend to Wills. James pulled Q towards the end of the hall away from others. 

With a hard breath James took Q's hands in his own. A slight chuckle bubbled up when he saw how elegant his husbands hands were compared to his own. Q brought him back with a soft kiss to his cheek.   
“I confronted Marcus but he denied it. I scared him so bad he pulled a gun on me.” James stated with a slight laugh. Q seemed skeptical and pulled him over to a set of chairs by a window.   
“I don't believe him...He is the only one invited who is a doctor.” Q stated with a stern voice. James was about to speak when they heard Wills scream and yell. 

They both ran swiftly back to his room and find him fighting two nurses, one who has a syringe.   
“Daaaaaaaaaaddy make them stop!.. nooooooooo!” Q ran over and took Wills from the bed and into his arms. The look on James' face scared both the nurses.   
“Mr. Bond...we need to take another sample of blood. Doctors orders. James moved closer, slowly. His gaze never wavering from their faces. Q started to get nervous for the nurses.   
“My son obviously doesn't want it. Now leave before I do something to you that plastic surgery could never fix. Both nurses scrambled to get out of the room. James took a deep breath and calmed himself before looking over at his son and Q. He smiled and walked swiftly over.   
“Are you alright Wills...they only wanted to take some blood to make sure you were okay.” Gently he touched his sons face. Q handed Wills to James because his son was quite heavy. James set the boy on the bed. 

“Daddy...no more please...please!” The boy was starting to get frantic again, so James hugged him close and calmed him down. Q was getting angry and stood up.   
“I will be right back.” Q said harshly. James' brows went up as did Wills.   
“Uh oh...Father is mad, someone going to get a spankin.” James busted out laughing and hugged his son. He pulled a chair over and sat down in front of his son.  
“Wills do you remember anything that happened yesterday?..anything at all?”   
James smoothed back his hair, and noticed how wavy it could be. He chuckled thinking maybe this kid is Q's and his biologically. Wills made a face as if he was trying to remember then slowly nods his head. 

“I remember going back to the shed with this man. He was wearing a clown mask and said one of my presents was back there.” James shuddered, much more could have happened to his son. Softly; so not to scare the child, James asked him a question.   
“Did he touch you Wills?..on your body. Did he touch your private places? Remember that talk we had about what a good touch was and a bad touch?” Wills was about to answer when they both heard a gasp. Q had just walked in when James asked the question. Immediately he ran over and grabbed his son.

“Did he touch you badly Wills?.. did he?” James touched his husbands arm to calm him down. Q looked at him then back to Wills.   
“Answer your father Wills.” James said. Wills just shook his head no. James looked his son in the eyes.   
“You are sure, before you fell asleep that he never put his hand anywhere that we discussed was private and personal?” The boy nodded again. He saw Q visibly relax and let out a held breath.   
“Lets go get Daniel and go home.” Q said. He gathered up Wills things and headed out the door. James shrugs expecting a doctor to come in but he never did. So he picked up Wills and followed Q to the lifts. The nurses were nearby talking to a doctor who looked very nervous. He spoke up as the lifted opened.   
“The boy is fine... no need for any more tests. Fine boy...good stock...um, have a good day.” James frowned as he entered the lift with Wills in his arms. He looked over at Q.   
“What did you say to him?” Q doesn't look at him but spoke elegantly in his posh voice.   
“I just told him that if he wanted to remain keeping his secrets that he was to never touch either of our children again unless specifically authorized by us.” James chuckled and shook his head.   
“He must have some serious secrets.” Q sniffs then turns to his son smiling as he spoke to James.   
“Only ones that involve people who are not his wife.” James laughs.   
“I don't want to know how or why you know that information but I am impressed.” James leans over and kisses Q softly on the lips. He blushes with a rather large smile on his face. 

They get Daniel from the daycare, the boy says Wills name over and over again. The boys hug as Q gets his bag, James picks him up and takes Wills hand in his, they leave as the workers watch smiling. One whispering about them being an unbelievably handsome family.   
The car ride home was quiet until Daniel said. “bullshit” James almost wrecked the car. He quickly pulled over to the curb and stopped the car. His brothers eyes were as wide as saucers. Q slowly looked back at his son who sat in his seat grinning and clapping his hands. Q and James both looked at each other then began laughing out loud. Wills looked confused then shrugged figuring it was okay and said it as well.   
“Hey Hey now Wills...Daniel, no more of that...not proper.” He said as he shook his head and pulled the car back into traffic. Q smiled at his sons and decided that at bedtime there was going to be a talk about what is okay to say and what isn't. 

Q looked over at James as he drove. “Where does Daniel get these words?” James just shrugs with a smile. Q mumbles to himself about having a talk with the ladies in daycare. 

James stood in Q's office going over all the intel that six got on their neighbors and party guests. Q upstairs tending the children because he wanted to do it alone. James knew Q was feeling overly parental so James backed off.   
The papers gave over nothing; but James did notice the intel on Marcus was a bit too clean, even with his navy service. Leaving the lights off he walked to the picture window and stared over at Marcus's house. No lights were on and it looked like no one was home. Q came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him from behind.   
“What are you looking at love?” Jame smiled at him; then pulled him around and kissed him tenderly. Q kept his arms around his husbands hard torso.   
“Nothing really; but I still don't trust Marcus.” Q's eyes opened as he remembered what Marcus threatened. He looked up at James and saw the determination on his face.   
“I thought you two already talked?” James looked down into Q's eyes.   
“We did...but I think I am going to go and look around while he is gone.” He let go of Q and went to the closet and took down a locked box. Unlocking it he took out one of his guns and his lock kit, locking it and putting it away, he placed the gun in the back of his pants.   
Q was becoming frantic inside; all he could think about was James being found by Marcus and he telling him everything. Q knew he had to go running with Marcus tomorrow or be outed. He moved over to James and put a hand on his chest.   
“Maybe you should think about this first, what if he comes back...you might get killed or arrested.” Q sounded a little scared and that concerned James.   
“David...do you not remember what I use to do for a living?..are you okay?” Q huffed then placed his hands on his husbands face then leans up kissing him.   
“James...of course I remember; don't be silly...I just want you to be careful.” Q knew he couldn't talk James out of it so he relented. Q leaned up and kissed him again then watched as James headed out from the house once it got darker outside. He let out a breath when he saw James get inside the house safely, he wanted to go help but he knew he couldn't leave the children alone. Q began pacing in front of the window as he chewed on his thumbnail.

James pulled a small flashlight from his kit and illuminated the room. He decided on the bedroom first. First place he searched was under the bed; he found the case that holds his glock, a smile comes to his face when he unloads it, mumbling to himself. “pull a gun on me again, we will see what happens.” pocketing the bullets, he finds another locked box. 

Taking out his kit; he worked the small lock and opened it. First thing he finds is a mobile phone, he pockets it and puts the box back under the bed, making sure its locked.   
Standing; he heads to the closet, pushing back clothes to see if it had a false back. He knocks with his hand to check for a hollow knock, not finding anything, he begins looking on the top shelf and becomes frustrated when he finds nothing.   
James searched each bedroom, checking floors for loose boards and finding nothing. Letting out a harsh breath he thinks about where to hide something. Where would you hide it James, he thought to himself.

Q was watching from the window; he had turned off all the lights after checking on the children and kept a vigil on Marcus's house. Just as he was getting frustrated, he saw car lights. Q panicked and pulled out his mobile and quickly texts James. As James was searching through the kitchen his mobile gave out a tone, James opened it and saw the text from James. He read the words “GET OUT!” putting it away he grabs some files he found hidden in cereal boxes and careful exits the back as he hears the front door open. He head down behind a few homes before crosses back to his own side of the street. Q hears James enter from the backdoor and rushes to him. 

Q moves to James and wraps his arms around him breathing hard. “I was watching for you, in case he came home.” James lifted his face by his chin and smiled.   
“I knew I married you for a good reason...look what I found!” He holds up a few folders.   
“Go check to make sure the children are asleep then we can go over this and see what we find.” James said. Q nodded and ran up the stairs. James went over to their dining room table and sat down after turning on the lights. Opening the folder he pushed aside a blank piece of paper, then feels his heart drop to his stomach. He lifts up the photograph unable to believe what he was looking at. Q was just walking up and about to ask if he wanted coffee when he saw the photograph in his hand. James turned and looked at his husband unsure of what to think.   
Slowly he stands up and faces him as his other hand begins to crush the photo. The look on his face shows pain and anger, Q backs up a little. 

“James before you say anything I can explain...please, just let me explain!” Q said nervously. James approached him as he crushed the photo then shoved it against his chest. He went back to the file and looked over everything. There was more photos of Marcus and Q kissing and more of their children, what he found next scared James deeply. There were medical reports on both of their boys, giving over details of allergies. 

Q approached him then and started to touch his shoulder when James swiftly grabbed him and pushed him the wall.   
“You're having an affair with someone stalking our children?” He showed Q the medical reports. Q gains his breath back and looks at the papers. James pushes papers aside in the file till he feels a chill run down his back at seeing the last one. 

“He knows David, he knows who I am.” Q looked at James then. “And your having an affair with him. Were you two making plans?..maybe to take the children from me?..” Q's eyes went wide as he shook his head no. 

“No James I swear, it was a kiss only, no affair. I would never take our children from you. I would never leave you for another man.” Q began pleading but James' face was locked in disbelief. 

James walked away from Q and headed to his office. Q followed him and saw him kneel down by the safe. 

“James...please, believe me.” Q said on a sob. James looked at him then back to the locked box and opened it. He pulled out a Walther he kept on hand. He checked the clip and found it loaded. Standing, he pushed past Q and headed out of the office and towards the front door.   
Q knew what was going to happen and ran after him.   
“James...you can't kill him, you will be arrested...your not an agent anymore!” James turned hearing that, then approached Q causing him to step back a few paces.   
“This man has threatened and obviously tasted what I hold dear. He either goes with me to six...or, he dies!” James' face was hard as stone when he said those words. Q swallowed and nodded, he knew there was no way to stop James now.   
Before he opened the door, James roughly pulled Q up against him. He searched his face, those Mediterranean blue eyes looking at those lips red from being bitten. Softly but with a thread of steel, James asked him. 

“Do you want him...would you prefer him over me?” His eyes never left Q's as he spoke. Q shook his head no, unable to speak.   
“Call Alec, have him come over here. I love you David.” James softly kissed him then left their home and sprinted over to Marcus' house. Q touched his lips as he went to the window to watch his husband risk his life for his family. 

Breaking from his thoughts he picks up his mobile and speed dials Alec. The Russian answers albeit angrily.   
“This better be important Q, I have company and its been a while if you catch my drift.” He said in a harsh accent.  
“Alec...James told me to call you; he is about to kill our neighbor Marcus. We found out he is an operative planning to kill James. Its a long story but come over now!” Q closed the conversation and went back to the window. He couldn't see James but knew this was going to be bad.


	7. Chapter 7

A Lover Reclaimed  
Chapter7

 

James focused only on one thing as he headed across the street. The gun warm in his hand. He breaks the window by the door and reaches in and unlocks it. At this moment; he didn't care if Marcus heard or not.  
The house is dark as he enters; the gun aimed as he moves down the hallway, his back to the wall. He remembers where the bedroom is and approaches.  
As he turned into the doorway there was a shot. James barely got out of the way. He recovered and fired back three shots.  
“I'm too slick for you 007!” there was a laugh as well. James then heard a window opened and moves fast but not quick enough. He sees Marcus running towards his home and rushes from the bedroom. 

James went back running but he couldn't see Marcus. His front door was open as he ran in.  
“David!!!” James yelled as he ran around the living room. He began kicking in doors and finding nothing. It was a cry from upstairs that alerted James. 

Taking two steps at a time; he ran up the stairs, first going to Daniel's room then and finding no one, then ran to Wills and stopped cold. 

Marcus had all of his family but the gun was at Q's head. James could see the tears running down his face. Wills was holding Daniel in the corner of the room near a window. 

“Marcus; let my family go...I will stay, just let my family go.” James spoke in a normal tone. Marcus's eyes were wide and glazed as if he was high. He pushed the gun into Q's temple causing him to cry out. 

“Put the gun down 007...put it down now; or I swear I will make you a widower. PUT IT DOWN!!!!” He yelled loudly causing Q to wince. James nodded and slowly set the gun on the floor. He looked at Q, gave him a soft smile of reassurance. 

“Marcus...let them go, please. You're scaring the children.” Marcus looked at the children who were crying softly then back to James. 

“I should have killed them first.” That set James off who just about lunged at him. Marcus backed up against the wall, the gun still tight against Q's head. 

“Please Marcus...let my children go.” Q pleaded with him. Marcus just laughed.  
“What's wrong CHARLES!..oh wait that isn't your name, it's David." Marcus pushed the gun into Q's temple and makes him kneel down as he looked at James.

“Don't think I didn't realize you emptied my gun the other night. I always check it each night...training you realize.” He said joyfully, making James even angrier. 

Wills seeing this, swiftly moved and bit down hard on the mans arm, blood began to flow. Marcus screamed out and punched the boy. Wills fell back, his nose beginning to freely flow blood. Marcus looking at his arm then at the child, he raised the gun and aimed it at Wills. 

James and Q both yelled out. “No no no no!” Q gathered Wills back to his arms. 

“Let them all go...it's me you want right? So take me, let them leave, I will do what you want. Kill me.” Q sobbed out loud when James said that. Marcus looked right into James's eyes then pushed Q away from him and aimed the gun at James. Q stumbled then grabbed Daniel and Wills and moved them towards the door. 

Q stopped as he pulled the children out of the room. James could tell he was about to stay, so he decided to stop him. 

“GO DAVID NOW!” James yelled harshly, Q couldn't help but sob loudly as he pulled the children into the hallway. He was quickly pulled and had a hand covering his mouth. 

Quietly, Alec spoke in his ear. “Shhh...don't let on that I'm here.” Q swiftly nodded then covered his sons mouths. He knelt down and spoke to Wills as he wiped his face gently as Alec slowly made his way towards the open doorway.  
“William...take your brother downstairs and hide in that special door in my office. Okay love!” Wills nodded wide eyed. The boy took his brothers hand and slowly led him down the stairs. Q moved to be near Alec. 

“Why are you doing this Marcus...why us?” James decided to be calmer, to defuse the situation. “Who are you working for.” Marcus was pacing in front of James, he was becoming more and more erratic.  
“Who do I work for?..” he was laughing now, almost menacingly. Marcus pointed the gun straight at his face and spoke softly. 

“Spectre”... He said just as he aimed right at James, Alec turns the corner and shoots him in the head two times. Marcus drops to the floor. Q runs into the room and grabs James, pulling him into his arms. James hugs Q tightly, he could feel his love sobbing so he pulls back and kisses his forehead. 

“Its over love...Go check the children.” He kisses him again before he leaves the room. Q stops and gives Alec a hug as well. The Russian smiles and returns the gesture. Letting out a breath, Q then heads downstairs to find the children. 

James walks to Alec and grabs him, hugging his longtime friend tightly.  
“Thank you my friend...I owe you, remind me to buy you that magnum of vodka you want so badly.” He says as Alec's eyes widen with want.  
“I will definitely remind you.” They softly laugh then move over to the body.  
James kneels down and pushes Marcus to his back. His eyes open in death. He searches his pants and pulls out a wallet and searches it finding nothing, he tosses it aside. Alec picks it up and takes the pound notes and stuffs them in his pocket.  
James just shakes his head. Alec shrugs.  
When James turns him over he finds a tattoo on his side of an octopus.  
Alec was still searching the wallet when James nudged him.  
“What do you make of this?” James asks, Alec tosses the wallet aside and looks, his golden brows knit together.  
“I have no idea brother...but perhaps call in Six. Take a pic with your mobile.”  
James did just that then got up. He looked at Alec as the Russian stood up.  
“Call Six.” Alec nods and pulls out his mobile. James heads downstairs to find his family. 

Q had the children in the kitchen, William was eating at the small breakfast table, his nose taped and face cleared of any blood, Daniel was in his fathers arms, clinging to him tightly. James noticed when Q wanted to put him in his chair the child screamed and gripped him tighter.  
“Shhhh Daniel its alright love.” Q would say softly in his posh voice. Look there is Daddy.” The boy turned to James swiftly, his own blue eyes filled with tears and reached out for him. James took the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
Q walked over to James and touched his cheek, he leaned into the touch. Their eyes showing everything they didn't want to say. Wills got up and went over to James and hugged him as well. He leaned down and kissed his son.  
“You were very brave my son.” The boy sniffed, he was beginning to cry. Q quickly knelt down and hugged Wills to his chest.  
“You were Wills. You protected Daniel, you are a hero.” Wiping his eyes the boy nodded.  
“I love my brother...I love you and Daddy J. You're all I have.” That set Q off to crying. He picked up the boy and hugged him tightly.

Alec came downstairs and into the kitchen. Wills seeing him, let go of his father and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Alec smiled and picked up the boy.  
“Look at you brave one. You should become Spetsnaz!” Alec stated loudly. James and Q both instantly said No very loudly. 

Alec just winks at them before setting Wills down. Q walked over to Alec and pulled him into a hug. The Russian was a bit shocked when he looked at James. He only smiled at him. 

“Thank you Alec...its deeply appreciated” Q said as he pulled back. Alec only shrugged and smiled, his green eyes shined.  
“Hey... you are all my family, my only family. I protect what is mine!” He walked over to James and hugged him, pausing as James whispers in his ear, then turns to the children. 

“Come on my little brothers...lets go upstairs to your rooms.” The boys nodded. Wills walked ahead as Alec picked up Daniel. As they left the kitchen James turned to Q. 

“ We need to talk.” James said, causing Q to look up. He sighs and nods in agreement.  
“Yes, we do.” Q spoke softly then walked to the table and sat down. James fixed Q some tea and himself a coffee then joined him at the table. James pushed his tea at him as well as a small pitcher of milk and one of sugar. 

Q reached behind him and opened a drawer of the bureau and pulled out a small spoon then fixed his tea. He waited for James to tell him he no longer loved him and wanted a divorce. 

“James...I only want to say, that if you want a divorce...I wouldn't blame you but please, don't take the children far away from me.” Q said, his voice trembling a bit. James looked up after hearing that and let out a breath.  
“David...I love you, I love you before this mess and after this mess. I do not want a divorce and I would never take the children far away from you. I love you, despite your flaws and mistakes. This whole event was not your fault. Someone is after me and used you as a pawn to get to me.  
Yes I am pissed that you kissed him and I pray that is all that happened.” Q glanced up and nodded vehemently; James acknowledged it by smiling.  
James nodded to the seat next to him and Q jumped up and ran over to him and sat down; he lifted his hands to touch his face but James stopped him.  
“Wait...I have a few things to say first.” Q frowned and put his hands down slowly.  
“ I don't understand why you kissed him, I mean I do...he was easy to look at but what I mean is. Why; was Ignoring your needs, was I being too unavailable. Why did you kiss him and why more than once?..I mean.” James was going to go on but Q interrupted him. 

“James...I swear, it wasn't anything you did. It was an impulsive act and I will regret it till I die. I honestly could not tell you why I did it, it had to be curiosity and just a human want. I love you, so much and I am deeply sorry I hurt you.” Q stopped talking and hung his head down. The feeling of shame was all over him, James could see it.  
So he pulled his beloved David into his arms and held him. Gently he turned his face up and kissed him tenderly on his lips. Q whimpered a little and looked into those impossible blue eyes of his husband.  
“I love you James.” Q spoke softly, his usual posh voice wavering. James gave him a genuine smile and pulled him into a very warm hug. Large muscled arms holding Q close. All Q could think about was how he was going to make up for all of this. Thankful that his love didn't send him away and decided to continue loving him. He melted when he heard a whisper in his ear.  
“I love you David...till my last breath.”  
James had spoken it so softly that Q could have sworn he heard it in his soul. He began to sob and it only caused James to tighten his hold on him. 

Alec came upon the scene and smiled. He wished nothing but happiness for his old friend and his boffin husband. There was slight jealousy though, he missed the times he and his brother would have together but he also knew, this was what was best for him. Alec hoped one day to find his own happiness.  
But until then he had this to be around, so he spoke up. 

“Well my friends...your children are asleep and the dog is out back doing what dogs do. What say we eat something?”

James and Q broke apart then, Q feeling a big bereft at having to do so but it was really hard to ignore Alec. James laughed and went back into the kitchen and began taking things from the fridge as Alec called into six. Q walked over to Alec and touched his face gently and said.  
“You are part of our family.” Alec actually blushed a little and it endeared him even more to Q, who went upstairs to check on the children. 

Later, laying in their bed. James had Q wrapped up in his arms with one hand tangled in his husbands hair. He knew Q was asleep by the pattern on his breathing. James wished he could sleep but all he could think about was what Marcus had said.  
Someone was hunting him and he knew he couldn't let anything happen to his family again. He shifted slightly because he was edgy, waking Q.  
“James...I can feel the tension. Are you alright?” Q asked quietly as he ran his fingers across James's forehead to smooth out the worry lines. A light from the bathroom illuminating James' face.  
“I didn't mean to wake you love...I'm just thinking about that word he said... “Spectre.” I'm being hunted David.” 

Q sat up and looks at James; the fear in his eyes. He quickly glances towards the open bedroom door then back to James. He noticed him about to speak then stopped him.  
“No James...No! I can see what you are going to say. You are not leaving us. I wont have it...we can protect each other. If we have to, we will live at Six. But you are not leaving us.” Q began crying, causing James to pull him down into a hug. 

They clung to each other. James looked towards the door and saw that Alec was standing there. He gave him a look causing Alec to nod in understanding.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, the children were brought to the daycare at six, Q didn't trust anyone with them so he had a tutor approved by six so Wills wouldn't miss out on any schooling. Q standing at his podium, was helping 002 out from a tight fix in Panama. James and Alec were in the gym talking about Marcus and Spectre. 

“Alec...you know I have to finish this. I cant have this hanging over my family, the fear of injury or even death. David is just going to have to let me go.” James said in a low solemn voice. Alec nodded in agreement, then put his hand on his friends shoulder.  
“I want to go with you. You will need an extra set of eyes and I still have many contacts that could help us.” James smiled and shook hands with his friend.  
“Now the hard part my friend, telling David I am going to go. Wish me luck?” James said slightly jokingly in manner. Alec stood up and shook his head smirking.  
“I would not want to be you tonight when you tell him you are leaving. I fear you might not live through it.” They both chuckled but knew Q would be quite upset. They parted ways till it was time for them to leave. James had told him they would leave on Friday. It gave him four days to tell Q and have him understand. 

 

After the children were asleep, James walked downstairs looking for Q. He found him cleaning up the dinner dishes and brewing some tea for himself. James leaned against the door frame watching his husband.  
He took a deep breath and exhaled just as Q turned and smiled at him as he dried his hands. Hands that could bring down a country and bring him unbridled pleasure, James returned that smile and walked towards him and pulls him into his arms.  
James cradled his face with his scarred hands, looking into his soft hazel eyes.  
“Have a I told you lately how beautiful you are?” James said tenderly. Q blushed and ducked his head, a large smile on his face. When he did look up, James could see seduction in those eyes.  
“No you haven't, I am due...why don't you show me?” Q tipped his face up as James leaned down.  
They kissed, James laved his tongue across his lower lip, eliciting a moan from Q. He moved Q till his back hit against the counter. Hands were sliding under clothes as tongues danced. 

“Mmmm James lets go upstairs.” Q moaned out. James bit gently on his earlobe and tugged before whispering.  
“How about in front of the fireplace.” Said in a deep sensual voice. Q melted and nodded. James pulled him down in front of the fireplace upon the shag rug he had badgered Q into buying. Leaning on his elbow he smoothed back those pitch black curls that covered his lovers eyes.

“You're thinking about something James...I can tell, that vein in your forehead is showing.” Q said as he slides his elegant fingers across his husbands forehead. 

“I was going to seduce you and talk to you when you were sated and loving, but I realized that would be deceitful. I love you too much for that.” He said in a solemn voice. Q leaned back and looked at him, when he really looked at James he sat up and pushed at him then got up from the rug. 

“You are leaving aren't you?..I can see it written all over your face. Seducing me James honestly; giving me the old 007 treatment so I would be compliant!..How could you!” He shouted then walked over to the window to look at the backyard. James got up as well, running his hands over his face.  
He padded over to Q but didn't touch him. 

“David...We can't hide forever. I have to finish this...I can't let what happen ...happen again. I refuse to let it, I cannot lose you and the children.” James' voice was wavering between anger and hurt. 

Q turned and looked at him. “Seriously James...I swear I really could hate you right now. You don't have to leave us to fix this. I can get on my laptop and track down this 'spectre'.”  
James rolled his eyes then began pacing back and forth in front of him.  
“Do you really think everything on this earth can be handled with a laptop?..do you? David you need much more than a few keystrokes to get this solved. You of all people should know that!” James all but yelled.  
Q was about to get into his face when Alec walked up. He was bleary eyed and pulling on a shirt. Q could see many old scars upon his chest.  
“If I can hear you two jackasses then I imagine your children can too!..What is going on?”  
Q just huffed and walked into the kitchen. James takes a deep breath and heads out the french doors to the backyard. Alec decides to follow James out. He finds him sitting at the patio table holding his head with his hands. Alec pulls a pack of cigarettes from his jeans and hands one to James. After lighting his own he hands the lighter to James. 

Alec moves to lean against a post then turns to James who had lit his own cigarette. The smoke spirals up into the night, Alec looks out at the stars then back to him.  
“So...I am going to assume you tried seduction and failed.” He asked. James gave him a withering look.  
“I couldn't go through with it, David is my husband not a mark. This isn't a mission. I love and respect him.” Alec nodded at this confession as he sat down.  
James took a long pull on his cigarette and exhaled the smoke.  
“Alec...were leaving in two days, do what you need to do but I am leaving in two days. I am going to hunt them down and slaughter them, whoever they are.” James said harshly, before he could answer they heard a gasp. Both of them turning to see Q standing in the doorway. James sighed and stood up, heading back inside when Q ran off.  
Alec stayed where he was, leaning back in his chair and breathing in the night air. 

James found Q in his office, sitting in his chair trying not to cry. After shutting the door, he slowly walked over then knelt down in front of him, putting his hands on Q's legs. He didn't raise his head. 

“I love you, you have to let me do this. I have to end it so we can be happy and have our sons grow up safe. I can do this, with your intel and Alec's help, we can end this hunt and be safe. Let me go David, I love you and our children too much to let you all live in fear. You have to tell me I can go, please David.”  
Q looked down at James, as his hands move to cup his face. He was biting his lip as always. He nodded to James, then let out a sob when he moved up and hugged him tight to his chest.  
“I love you James...so much. Please, kill them all and come home to us.” Q said with a sob.  
James held back his tears and whispered to Q.  
“With pleasure my love... with pleasure!..Lets go upstairs.” Q nodded and went up with James. They both checked on the children then went into their bedroom and shut the door. James and Q made love that night slowly, savoring this time and making a memory. Q couldn't stop his tears but James kept kissing them away as they moved as one.  
Strong arms hold his love, his reason for being alive as he slept. James mentally packed his gear and he knew Q would give him something from Six. Turning his face he softly kissed Q's forehead, breathing in his scent. Q murmured then woke up and looked into his blue eyes.  
“I love you!” He whispered. James looked at him then moved and slid partially atop him and began kissing him passionately. Q dug his nails into his back, wanting him even closer. Q wanted no space between him and his dangerous husband. James moved his lips to that swan like neck whispering his love for Q. 

“ I love you David...my beautiful love.” He said softly. “You are my everything!” He heard Q sob when he said that. James made love to him again, being sure to kiss and caress him, to assure him he would return.

The day came; Alec was loading up the car with all their gear and the new gear that Q had brought to them. James was with Q and their children. He kissed his sons and told Wills to keep his brother safe. He hugged both of them close. Q told Wills to take his brother to the living room. James pulled Q very close once the kids were inside. Seeing this; Alec got into the car to give them privacy. 

James cupped Q's face with his hands, his eyes studying every part of it. Q couldn't stop his tears, when he started to bite his lip, James stopped him by kissing him deeply.  
Q couldn't help but cling tightly to him. They whispered their love for each other then kissed once more. Touching foreheads then parting, James touched his cheek then turned and went to the car.

Q stood there until he couldn't see the car anymore, he looked over what use to be Marcus' house then turned and went inside to be with his children.


	9. Chapter 9

Their plane arrived in Italy early, once they made it through customs they checked into a hotel posing as lovers. Alec went into the bedroom of their suite to talk to a few contacts, James stood on the balcony looking over the beautiful city of Rome.  
Using his mobile he sent a two letter text to Q. 

“ok.”  
James put his mobile back into his pocket as Alec came outside to join him. The both stood there looking out at the city, not saying anything till Alec turned to him. 

“We have a meeting in four hours at a restaurant, with an old friend of mine. Has the concierge called about the package?” Alec said. James came out his thoughts and looked at him. 

“Um; I don't know I was lost in thought.” Alec shook his head then planted a hand on James's shoulder.  
“Get in the game my friend...bring back 007, or this will be over before it starts. I'll go call down to the front desk.” James nodded as he left. He turned back to look over the city, thinking of all the things he would love to do and show Q in this city. 

 

Q was helping 004 out of a sticky situation in Tokyo when he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. Once the agent was clear and safe Q swiped his mobile and saw it was a text. Biting his lip he opened it and almost screamed out loud. He quickly went into his office and locked the door.  
He wanted badly to text back but was thinking he shouldn't. He warred with himself then he couldn't help it. He texts back their secret code for love. 

“143” 

Q bit his lip then set down his mobile. He didn't think he could continue to work now, he figures he should get the children and go home. Gathering up his things he heads to the lift and is joined by one of the new techs. Q nods to him as he pushed the button for the day care floor. No words are exchanged but as Q left he could have sworn that the tech had a smirk on his face. He cleared his head of that as he found his children playing together inside the daycare. 

Q knelt down when Daniel spotted him, the child rushes over. Almost done wobbling as he moved, Q knew James would be disappointed in missing his sons grow. Wills joined them, all of them waving as they left. James had made him promise to take the car service home just to be safe. 

Later that evening after Q had put the children to bed, his mind drifted to that encounter in the lift. He wondered why he smirked at him. The whistling of the kettle jolted Q from his thoughts. He fixed his tea, using the mug that had a picture of James with the boys on it, and walked around his home checking the doors and windows. 

Q checked the hidden cameras that James had installed personally, not wanting anyone to know there was surveillance. He stopped as a strange feeling rushed over him. Slowly he put down his mug and reached into a planter to find the Walther PPK that James had hidden there. 

A shadow passed outside the window, swiftly he ducked and moved towards the alarm he had forgot to set because Daniel had fallen earlier when they had gotten home and Q forgot to set it. Hazel eyes saw the doorknob being turned just as Q got near the alarm.  
All he could think about were the children upstairs sound asleep and he started to get angry. He knew what James would do but this wasn't his forte, as quietly as he could he undid the safety and reached over to the alarm, keeping his back tight against the wall. 

His fingers were mere millimeters from pushing the button when the burst open and two men came in with guns. Q hit the alarm anyway, knowing it would send a message to six. One of the gunmen saw him and began firing.  
Q fell back on the floor shooting as he want down, hitting him in the chest. The other man came running, so Q rolled away into the kitchen.  
Quickly he got up and moved out of the kitchen and near the stairs. When he saw him start towards the stairs, visions of his children came to his mind and he got angry and began firing. As the man was falling to the stairs, he got one shot out and clipped Q in the upper arm, causing him to fall back against the wall. 

Q looked at his arm and saw that it was thankfully just a flesh wound. He raised the gun as he neared the man, it was then he saw the mug in pieces on the floor. He reached and picked up a piece of the shattered porcelain, it was a piece with only Daniels face on it. He growled and aimed at the fallen man again and shot him in the head.  
“It was my favorite!!!” he cursed out. Wills called out from upstairs, causing Q to look upstairs.  
“Father...Father!!!!” Will shouted. Q put the gun in his pocket and climbed over the body as he headed up to his children. He found Wills and Daniel in the special closet, that could only be opened from the inside once someone was inside it.  
“Wills...open the door, its safe now. Open it for Father!” Q said in a low soft voice to keep from frightening him further. The boy pushed the button and the door slid open. Daniel and Wills both launched themselves into his arms. Q held them tightly, kissing their cheeks. 

He heard footsteps and pushed the children back into the closet and pulled the gun from his pocket aiming it at the door. Q could hear the steps coming closer and closer, so he readied the gun and knelt behind the bed. 

“Stop where you are...I am armed and I will kill you!” Q stated harshly. His usual posh voice was stern and tinged with anger. The steps stopped but Q didn't lower the gun till he heard the voice. 

“Q...its Eve, please don't shoot me!” She said loudly. Q let out a held breath and put his gun down.  
“Eve thank God...boys come out!” Q said. Eve entered the room as the boys came out of the closet. Daniel instantly went to Q, and got lifted up into his arms. Wills moved to Q as well, clinging to him. 

“There are three more operatives downstairs. We got the alarm, what is going on?” She asked as they all headed downstairs. Q set the children in their playroom and shut the door. He and Eve went to where the bodies lay.  
“All I can think is that this has to do with what happened with Marcus.” He said. One of the other operatives came over to Q with two rings.  
“Both of them were wearing this!” He said before walking away to remove the bodies. Q turned them over and saw the octopus symbol.  
“Have you ever seen this symbol before Eve?” He asks. She takes one and looks it over.  
“No...I haven't, we should show M.” Q agreed with her. 

After the evidence of the shooting was removed, Q packed up his children and a few suitcases and went to a safe house. Q settled the children into a bed and sat with them till they fell asleep. He was warring with himself if whether or not he should contact James about the attempt on their lives.

Leaving the room quietly he sits down in the small kitchen and stares at his mobile. He decided a good cup of tea might help him decided. Finding the kettle they had and grimacing because it was an older model, he set upon fixing his Earl Grey. 

Ten minutes and four sips later he picks up the mobile and texts James about what happened, being as brief as possible. He thought to himself, ' what do they call it in America...oh yes...Cliff note version.' Q chuckles softly. 

“ Love...2 down...all well now, new digs. Contact soon...be well...loved by 3. Cue.”

Q put his cup away in the sink then headed to where the children were, deciding to sleep with them tonight.

 

James was sitting with Alec going over some leads when his mobile vibrated. Ice blue eyes scan over the text, causing him to make a fist. Alec notices.  
“Something wrong James?” He asks in a soft voice. James doesn't look up at first, not til he puts down his mobile.  
“Someone tried to kill my family, Q killed two men...they are at a safe house.” James growled out. He stood up and went over to a window staring out at the Mediterranean sea. Alec looked at the text and frowned. Putting it down he went over to James, joining him at the window.  
“Text him back, get some intel. Call him actually, I imagine he needs to know you are alive.” Alec said as he walked over to the mini bar. James stepped out to the balcony and speed dialed Q. 

“David...Jesus, so happy to hear your voice. What happened?” The tone of his voice was a bit frantic. Q had picked up instantly, a rush of relief in his voice.  
“James...two men entered armed each of them were wearing a ring with the symbol of an octopus. Does that mean anything to you?” Q asked. James knew exactly what he was talking about. He remembered Marcus had the tattoo on him of the same symbol.  
“David...seems to be the symbol of an organization...Remember Marcus said he worked for 'Spectre.' It's probably their symbol.” 

Q sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaving the room so he wouldn't wake the boys. He shuts the door quietly.  
“James...I miss you...the boys miss you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't distract you from this but I cannot help how I feel...I...I just.” James cut him off.  
“I love you David...you and our boys. I miss you as well. I will end this and come home to you. Then all of us are going away for a holiday...maybe DisneyWorld.” He smiled when he heard his Q laugh.  
“The children would love it...I love you, and please return the equipment in one piece.” Q said sweetly. James smiled and laughed some.  
“Yes love...all in one piece, so I can come home and love you to pieces.” He said lovingly. James and Q both stopped the conversation and put their mobiles away. James just leaned against the railing and closed his eyes, breathing in the air and thinking about his family. 

In another part of the world, Q was sitting outside in the hallway on the carpet staring into space thinking about James. Closing his eyes he remembered their last night together before he left. James had been loving and passionate, each kiss telling him he was loved, each touch that he was cherished. Q quietly prayed it wasn't the last time for them. He desperately wanted to be sleeping in the same bed as James when they were old. He smiled imagining him with gray hair, if he still had hair, he prayed that shine was still in those impossibly blue eyes of his.  
He whispered. “I love you James, come home to me!” Q got up and went inside the bedroom and climbed into bed with the boys. 

 

Two days later, Alec and James met up with a contact Alec swore was legit. They sat outside of a cafe; the sun was shining brightly, so much so that both of them wore sunglasses. James watched how the light shined on the waves. Alec was tapping his fingers on the table, becoming impatient as he waited for the woman to arrive. 

James noticed when Alec perked up, he could see someone approaching in the lenses of his sunglasses. Alec and James both stood up when she came to the table. James noticed she was beautiful, her long dark hair shined in the sunlight. Alec helped her to her seat then sat down himself. 

“Lucia, this is James Bond...James this is Lucia Sciarra. I think she can help us in our endeavor.” Alec said before giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
“Pleasure to meet you...we have much to talk about!” James said. Lucia gave him a very long look, as if assessing what he looked like naked. James knew instantly she wanted him, so he discreetly removed his wedding ring. Chastising himself for not doing it sooner.  
The three of them sat and drank, discussing what was going to happen next. When Alec excused himself to take a call, Lucia took the moment to place her perfectly manicured hand on James' thigh.  
James placed his hand over hers then leaned in close.  
“Something you are...seeking?” James asked in a seductive tone. Lucia smiled and spread her fingers wide and squeezed.  
“You...could say that, maybe we could have a little private conversation, you give me what I want...I give you and Alec what you want.” She stated coily.  
James knew then that she was withholding information. If he wasn't married; he would bed her instantly without thought to get all he could out of her, but he had to think about David. He wasn't single anymore; he had David and his children. 

James made a decision and leaned in close to Lucia. Seductively he spoke in a soft tone and whispered.  
“Just tell me where and when.” He leaned back and winked at her. Alec rejoined them and started the conversation about spectre. James didn't move her hand from his leg, he was thankful though that the tablecloth covered the crime. 

 

Alec left for the day to follow a lead, if it panned out James was to join him. He joined Lucia for dinner at her villa outside of Rome. He waited in a large ornate room with a very large fireplace. Floor to ceiling windows showed the fountain outside, the lights danced off the flower water. James had dressed for the occasion, having spent the afternoon at a tailor to fit him with a proper tux. He sipped champagne from a flute handed to him by a servant. He stood silently thinking about his family and what they were doing right now and whether or not what he was going to do would damage what he worked so hard to have. Would David understand, he wasn't a agent anymore, so would this be understood? James didn't get a chance to answer himself, he turned when he heard the tapping of very expensive shoes on the marble floor.  
Lucia arrived in the large formal sitting room wearing what James would call, a dress easily removed. It was black with embroidered red and pink roses along one side. The straps were thin and easily could be pulled down. She wore her hair down, like dark silk curtains. As she drew closer, he noticed the blood red lips with a smile that was not quite genuine. 

“Welcome James, I hope I didn't keep you too long!” she asked as a servant brought her a flute of champagne as well.  
“Dinner will be served in 5 minutes Lady Sciarra.” The servant said quietly. She nodded but didn't sway from looking at James. She smiled at him again as she sipped. 

“You do clean up well James, I'm impressed.” She teased. James raised a golden brow then set down his flute and approached her. He moved in quite close, speaking seductively near her ear.  
“I plan on impressing you all night.” He smirked, he saw her tremble with what he figured was pent up desire and need. They ate a simple dinner of lamb and risotto. Both of them declined to indulge in a dessert, optioning for more champagne.  
After the servants left, James picked up the magnum of champagne and two flutes and stood up, Lucia stood as well and headed out of the dining room and up the stairs, with James following. 

Her bedroom was large, as large as two hotel suites it seemed. Ornate with gold and white, large windows to show the lights of Rome. James put down the flutes and opened the champagne with a loud pop, then pours. As he sipped he removed his tie and jacket, his thoughts went immediately to David and a night they had spent in a room almost as ornate, James felt a shame go through him. 

Could he go through with this, cheat on his mate just to get information. He took a deep breath and a long pull on his flute, he turned hearing a sound and found Lucia approaching him wearing barely anything. Black stockings high on her thighs, her breasts on display through the negligee. James knew any other man would be on his knees with want but he just didn't feel it. 

He wanted slender body with no curves, hip bones that were a little too visible. Her hair was sleek and long, James wanted a mass of dark curls. She moved into his arms and rubbed herself against him, long nails caressing and scratching his blonde hair. He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer with a sharp tug, causing her to gasp in pleasure .  
Gripping her tightly he pushed her back towards the large bed then lifted her up and onto it. Flipping her over, he pushed aside the sheer silk of her negligee. Slid his hands over her very round ass, he knew she would feel soft and pliable, all rich women did. He undid his pants then took out a condom, brushing a hand over her folds, he knew she would be wet. It had been years since he had a woman but James knew it was like riding a bicycle, he would never forget how to satisfy one.  
Driving any thought of his beloved David from his mind, he took Lucia there on her lush massive bed, no sweet words of love or passion. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her back towards him, her moans filled his ears. When he breathed her in, he could smell her very expensive cologne and it wasn't what he was use to. For fear of losing interest; he begins to thrust harder, sliding his hand around her waist and down to find the bundle of nerves he knew would send her over the edge. It isn't making love, not in anyway the way it was with David. She screamed out her orgasm and collapses atop the bed. 

James fakes finishing then pulls back away from her. Removing the condom and puts himself back into his trousers. He grips her and flips her back over and moves up onto the bed and looks down into her brown eyes.  
“Anything you want to tell me?” He asks softly, she reaches up and touches him, pulling on him. He kissed her neck, wanting to avoid her lips. She whispers what he wants to know in his ear. Smiling, he gets up and goes over to the champagne and pours her some.  
When she isn't looking he drops a powder into it that will put her to sleep. 

He grins a wicked grin when she drinks. He waits to see her pass out then puts her into the bed. Instead of just leaving he searches her room, hoping to find something else to help him. Behind a Picasso, he finds a safe. Using some tech that Q gave him, he opens the safe and finds gold bars, causing him to chuckle.  
Putting them aside, his hands come across some stock papers that have the octopus symbol on them. Folding them; he puts them in the pocket of his suit coat. Putting the gold bars back inside he shuts the safe and puts the painting back right.  
He didn't give her a glance as he left her bedroom, finding his way to her garage he looks over all the cars she has. He decides on the small red Ferrari that is towards the front of the garage. 

 

Once he is back in his room, he locks the door and checks to see if he had company. Thankfully he didn't. He put away his gun and almost ran to the shower. The hot water flowed over his hard body, hiding the tears he let loose. He began praying that Q would forgive him for this indiscretion.  
James began to scrub himself clean, wanting the thought and scent of her gone from his body. He walked out of the bathroom wearing a robe and headed over to the small bar and pours himself a very large Scotch.  
Drinking it down, he wipes his mouth and pours another. He picks up his mobile and swipes it till he gets to his collection of photos. The first one he looks at has his sons sitting with Q as he reads a book to them. It was Dr.Seuss 'Green Eggs and Ham”, he remembers that night, Daniel had fallen asleep but Wills was laughing with Q. He had quickly pulled out his mobile and taken the picture. It was one of his favorites and always brought a smile to his face. 

He sat down on the bed, tossing his mobile aside then cradles his face in his hands. James begins to cry silent tears, thoughts of losing his family running through his mind. Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep when his mobile goes off. 

Thinking it might be a text from Q he opens it and sees its a text from Alec. 

“Austria...flight in morning early 6. will meet you.” James tossed it aside again and climbed into the bed, pulling the duvet over him and prayed he could sleep. 

 

It already having been two weeks since James left, Q sat in his office and fought the urge to text him. He didn't want to risk his husbands life by having a text come in from home. So he put his mobile in his satchel under his desk. He didn't actually need it since the children were down in the day care. Q still not trusting having Wills in school where something could happen.  
Lost in his coding, he leans back when a knock comes to his door. He pushed a button that allowed the door to unlock after he saw on the camera feed that it was R. 

She came in shutting the door behind her holding a large metal basket in her hands. She places it on his desk.  
“Here is today's post...Most of it from MI5 wanting to know more about your designs.” She giggles the last part. Q rolled his eyes and laughed.  
He turned and looked at the various envelopes till he came across one that was a bit large. He pulled out the manila envelope and noticed it had an Italian postmark.  
“Um..Thank you R, I appreciate you bringing it in.” He said without looking at her. She turns and leaves as he begins to open it. A letter and a USB drive. He unfolded the letter and read the one word. 'interesting!'. Putting it down he puts the USB in his laptop, praying it wasn't a virus. 

It keyed up and Q was shocked to find he was watching James with some woman. He noticed she was Italian and that her home was obviously opulent. He smiled when he noticed how handsome James was but that quickly faded when he saw him kissing her then proceed to have her on her bed. He didn't realize he was crying till he felt the tear fall on his hand that had quickly turned into a fist.

He could hear the woman moaning and obviously enjoying it. He wiped his eyes and looks back at the screen. He sees James laying atop her, he then slams down his laptop and begins sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rush the ending. and I apologize for that but I have personal issues with family and do not have the time to indulge in writing as much.  
> So I do apologize again. thanks for reading .

James arrives in Austria, Alec was standing there as he passed easily through customs. They grasped each others hand and smiled.  
“James, so...did you learn anything from Lady Sciarra?” He asked with a knowing look in his eyes. James only frowned and looked away.  
“She gave up some information.” He mumbled. Alec only nodded. James didn't want to think about her anymore. Q kept coming into his mind, scenarios of how Q will react to the news ran through his mind. He was brought back from his thoughts by Alec nudging him. 

“What is wrong with you...focus, we need to end this.” He scolded, James nodded and cleared his head. 

They took a Range Rover and went to find Mr. White, Alec had discovered him from the clues given to him by a contact. James loaded his gun as Alec drove through the winding road. All around them was white with snow, the air crisp and cold. The distinct sound of the clip being pushed in caused Alec to look over at his comrade and smile.  
“Want me to wait outside...I know you have a score to settle with him?” He asked, James slowly turned and gave over a scary smile. 

“Thank you...I wont be long.” James slowly entered the cabin, the gun up and aimed.

Q was home early and fixing a dinner for his children. Both boys were playing quietly near the dinner table. Q was doing his best to keep the image of his husband and that woman out of his head. He knew it was probably to get information but it still hurt. James was no longer an agent, so why was he turning to old ways to get intel. Q took a deep breath and cleared his head again, it would do no good to become upset again. Especially when the children were around.  
Wills walked up to Q and smiled.  
“Father...I'm hungry.” He said. Q turned and looked down at his son, smiling warmly he leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
“Go get you and your brothers hands washed and when you return, dinner will be ready.” Q said before turning back to the meat in the pan. Wills clapped and ran after his brother.  
Q gripped the handle of the pan so hard his knuckles turned white. He just couldn't get the images out of his mind. When the patter of small feet became louder, Q shook his head and turned, giving over a brilliant smile. Q fixed the plates then set Daniel in his seat and gave Wills his napkin. 

He smiled at them as they ate and chattered to each other. His thoughts only of his children. 

 

It was less than an hour when James was seen leaving the cabin. Alec had heard only one shot, so he assumed that the man was dead. He came out of hiding as James neared.  
“So...I'm going to assume there wasn't too much of an issue?” He asked. James had a somber look on his face.  
“He shot himself.” James said as he tucked the gun back into its holster. He ran his rough hands over his face, then pulled back on his black jacket.  
“He wasn't a total loss, he gave over some information that we could use.” Said as he looked at Alec.  
The Russian looked over at him as he tugged off his gloves and started the Range Rover. They decided to head back to their hotel and figure out their next move.  
Sitting in his hotel room. James thought about calling Q. He really missed him and the children. A calloused hand pull out his mobile from his pocket. He was about to tap the speed dial when Alec stopped him.  
“No brother...they may be watching him...we have to be careful.” He said. James growled and almost threw his mobile to the wall. 

“I need to hear his voice Alec, so back off!” James stated before walking off to call Q. Alec just shook his head and went to sit down and see if a futbal game was on the telly. 

James went into the bathroom and sat down on the commode. He hit the speed dial and waited.  
Back in London, Q heard his mobile go off. He glanced at the screen and he saw that the number was private. He picked it up and swiped but he didn't say anything. 

James didn't hear anyone say hello so he spoke up.  
“Hello? David?” James said softly. When he didn't get an immediate answer he became tense.  
“Love...it's James.” James stood up and began pacing. Why wasn't Q answering him. 

Q closed his eyes then said his name. “James.” It was all he said. 

“David...what's wrong, are you alright?” He asked almost frantic at this point. Q closed his hazel eyes and all he could see was James having that woman in the video.  
“I'm fine, children are fine. I can't talk now but I have something to send you. Maybe you can, explain it when you get home.” Q said then closed off the call. James just stood there staring at his mobile. 

He attempted to call Q back when a text came from him. James opened it and the link and sat down hard when he saw it. It was a video of him and Lucia. He growled and threw the phone against the wall, then stood up and punched his fist into the door. 

Alec came running in and saw that James' fist was bleeding and there was a hole in the door.  
“What is going on brother?..” He asked as he got a towel and put it against his friends fist. The anger was written all over his face, Alec knew something bad must have happened. 

“Tell me whats going on James.” Alec asked again. James looked at him with tears in his eyes. As Alec tended his cut fist, James told him what Q had said and sent to him. 

“A video?..Jesus, how far ahead of us are they?” James stood up and moved away from him.  
“Either we end this now or I go home and fix what is left of my marriage.” He stated. Alec shook his head.  
“We have to finish this or it will never end James. David will understand...eventually” Alec said softly. James looked at him.  
“Yes...eventually.” He walked off, Alec knew by the look on his face he wasn't at all sure about how Q would accept James when he got home. 

James with renewed anger to exact revenge and reclaim his life and his family but mostly, to reclaim his lover. The death and mayhem they both achieved was breathtaking. The man who caused all this pain to him was incarcerated. 

James flew back to London. He had called ahead to Eve to see if Q was home or at six. She told him that he was home and that he had taken a few holiday days to spend with the children. When James landed, he grabbed a taxi and headed home. Alec had decided to go to Paris and find a woman to spend time with him.

James paid the man then headed towards his door. He takes a deep breath then undoes the lock with his key and enters. He can hear laughter coming from the back of the house. Setting down his bag; he closes and locks the door, resetting the alarm. Slowly he made his way back to the living area.

What he found was his children playing with Q sitting in his chair and reading. He didn't move or say anything, he wanted to enjoy this scene as long as possible.  
It was only a few minutes more then Q looked up and noticed him. Slowly he stood up and went over to him. James felt the tears come; Q pulled him into a hug; James let the emotions run and began crying as Q tugged him closer.  
James was crying as he told Q; it meant nothing, it was to get information and I fell back into the old ways of extracting intell. Q still didn't speak; he only held him close.  
When they separated; James couldn't tell what was going on with Q because he had a poker face on. He looked over and saw his boys still playing till Daniel noticed him and exclaimed.  
“Daddy!” They both jumped up running over to him. Q stepped back so the children could greet their father. 

James smiling; he knelt down and grabbed his sons. He hugged them tightly to his body and breathed them in. Q quietly asked if he was hungry; James shook his head no, so Q left him to enjoy his children. 

After about an hour; the boys demanded that James put them to bed. He looked around for Q but didn't see him, so he got them ready and tucked each of them in. He stayed with each boy till they fell asleep. Gently touching their faces before leaving their rooms. He stepped into his bedroom and looked in the closet to see if he still had clothes in it. James was afraid that Q had boxed everything of his up. 

Everything was still there as he ran his fingers slowly over each piece of clothing hanging in there. He didn't hear Q enter the room till he spoke.  
“I didn't box your things if that is what you were wondering.” He said calmly. James turned and looked at him, his hazel eyes were hiding the pain he was feeling. James was sure of it. 

“Can we sit down and talk about this David...please?” James asked. He approached Q but was dismayed that he took a few steps back away from him. James stopped and went over to the chair in their room and sat down. He put his head in his hand and let the tears fall.

Q stayed on the other side of the room. His arms crossed over his torso, many thoughts rushing through his mind.  
“Does Alec know you shagged her?” He asked, his voice wavering with emotions. James lifted his head, looking at him with tear filled blue eyes. He only nods; then grips the chair when he sees Q close his own eyes and turn away. He watches Q move to the window and look outside, his shoulders shaking because he is crying. 

James stood up and went over to him; reaching for him, long scarred fingers hesitated for a brief moment till he gently touched his back. Q flinched but James wouldn't move his hand.  
He spoke softly.  
“David.. I never meant to hurt you. I just used the wrong way of getting information because I was frustrated and impatient. I wanted this over so I could come home to you and our boys. I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me?”

James moved his hand away then and stepped back. He heard Q take a deep breath before he turned and faced him. His face was red and his eyes watery from crying. James instantly felt shame and hung his head moving away from him.  
“She was quite beautiful, I imagine it brought up your old life, women and drink. Maybe you forgot you had a skinny bony husband at home with your children. Maybe you wanted to relive your old life just one more time.”  
James let out a long breath, he knows Q has body issues and was in some way always jealous of the women James had bedded. When his blue eyes looked at those hazel, he could see the pain and jealousy all over his face. Q could never hide it from him. 

“David...she was just a means to an end. Nothing more, I married you. I love your body, it gives me great pleasure. I think you are the most beautiful person I know and I crave you, all of you. I wish I had never hurt you but I did. I am in no way proud of it nor do I ever wish to do it again. I felt nothing; absolutely nothing for her. I will never forgive myself for your pain, I love you.”  
Q didn't say anything, it dismayed James greatly. So he figured that it didn't matter what he said. He could feel his heart breaking, he was losing everything. 

“I'll pack a bag and go find a hotel.” James said as he walked over towards the closet. He reached up and pulled down a black bag and began packing it with some clothes. Q just stood there watching him.  
The bag slung over his shoulder, he looked at Q and gave a smile. 

“It was amazing while it lasted. I'll call before coming to see the boys. Just know David...I do love you, it's will always be you.” He said before turning and heading out of their bedroom. Q heard him going down the stairs and open the door. He could hear James calling for a taxi because he had moved to the top of the stairs.  
James closed the front door. Inside; Q was warring with himself, how could he be so angry at James when he had himself kissed Marcus. He knew he was being a hypocrite but he also felt so betrayed. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror they had hanging on the wall.  
All he could see was a skinny man with glasses on and a riot of dark curls, but his heart told him what James saw. Closing his eyes he let the words James always said to him wash through his mind and body. ' you are so beautiful David. No one ever have me like you do. I will always want you, you are perfect.' Q opened his eyes and smiled, because he knew, that every time he and James made love, whether it was frantic or slow and passionate, that he was wanted and loved. He panicked when he heard the door close downstairs.  
“No no no...I can't lose you. James!!!” 

Q ran down the stairs and swung open the front door. He saw James waiting for the taxi near the end of the walkway. The Taxi was pulling up, Q knew it was now or never, so he called to him. 

“James!” He cried out. James turned hearing his name. Q took a few steps forward and spoke once more.  
“Don't go.” James smiled and tossed a few pound notes at the driver and ran back to Q.  
They ran into each others arms. The driver smiled as he drove away. 

“Please, don't leave me. I love you James...I need you.” Q begged as he kissed his face.  
“I know I hurt you as well...I'm so sorry James. Please stay, we need you!..I need you.” Q looked at him, his eyes watered with tears. James smiled then stepped away and picked up his bag then held out his hand to him. A soft laugh escaped Q's lips as he grasps his hand and walks with him back to their home. 

After holding each other the rest of the night, Q woke and leaned in to kiss James on his cheek. He was rewarded with strong arms pulling him into a tighter hold.  
“hmmm, I love you David.” James said as he nuzzled Q's neck. They enjoyed their quiet bliss till they were attacked by their sons. Well at least Will, Daniel came as fast as he could then climbed up into the bed with them all.  
Wills began jumping up and down until he bounced too hard and almost deposited Daniel on the floor.  
“I want Daddy J to make pancakes.” Wills exclaimed. Daniel began clapping. James and Q laughed then pulled both boys down to hug them. 

“I never want to leave again...ever.” James said as he looked into Q's eyes. 

Later that night, James had Q alone finally in their bedroom with the door shut. Both children fast asleep. James kicked off his shoes as he pulled off his t shirt. He was about to remove his jeans when Q emerged from their bathroom wearing only a towel. James began chuckling which causes Q to raise one brow and smirk. 

“Sorry Love.. but, can you blame me?” James said with mirth. Q shook his head and laughed as well.  
“I don't blame you, it is humorous. I just wish you had been the target.” Q laughingly said. James moves swiftly over to him and grabs him.  
“Me huh...I'll get you for that remark.” James growled and wrestled Q to the bed. He squealed loudly when James tossed him onto their massive bed.  
James pinned him beneath his muscled frame. Large scarred hands gently touch his husbands face.  
“I love you... I love what you have done for me since we met, the children we have, and the future I cannot wait to experience with you.” He said. Q smiled brightly, reaching up and cupping his face. 

“You...I love you and only you. Well, I love you and our children but you, you are my reason for everything. I think together, our future will be very, very wonderful. I also cannot wait to see what comes.” 

James slowly closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to his lovers. Q moans, sliding his hands around James' neck. He leans up and rubs himself against his hard body. Between kisses, James softly whispers.  
“I want you. Desperately.” Q blushed and reaches up cupping his face.  
“I am yours always, in all ways.” A large smile appeared on James' face. He leans in and kisses his husband passionately. They love long into the night. Words of love and forgiveness spoken as well as tender silences. 

 

Two weeks later they landed in Orlando Florida. Having booked the whole Disney experience. They experienced the world of Disney as a family. James was grateful for every day he spent with them. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a nice gift.


End file.
